


I don't care, I love you

by Feenaa



Series: Can't fix this [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Medical Conditions, Police Officer Louis Tomlinson, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sick Harry, Teacher Harry, Young Harry Styles, Young Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: So this is part two of I can't fix thisBut, it will start in 2013 and you can see how they met and how their love started. And what the obstacles they had to fightThen it will turn to 2019 when Harry opened his eyesHope you enjoy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Can't fix this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630237
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of the 2013, Louis was celebrating his first completed mission as a police officer with his friends in the pub. It was nothing special the usual pub with the usual drink.

The place was the same as every day, crowded with people dancing and some swaying while others only sitting and having a good time. And that how Louis saw him.

He was having a drink and sitting with couple of his friends, he was laughing wildly and although Louis didn’t hear the laugh but he knew it was something he will never miss.

Louis walked to the bar to have a better look since the bar was too close to him, and he started to stare. He liked everything about him, his long curls that was covering his face, he loved the gesture he was doing as rubbing his hair every once and while, Louis believed he was doing it to hide his nervousness since he was taking with a lad and he looked shy his cheeks flushed and turned red, then suddenly he stood up. Louis was surprised how tall he was, he was fit and he saw those tattoos on his arms and he was more surprised.

Louis noticed that he was walking towards him, so he turned his face away, and pretended being busy. The curly man stood right beside him and he waved to the waiter, and the he ordered something Louis couldn’t hear.

Louis felt that their body was so close although he enjoined it but he figured it was his chance to say something.

He turned to look at him, but he was busy playing with his weird watch, he smiled at him “ haven’t seen you here before? “

He looked at him and raised his brow “you know everyone here? “

Louis smiled shyly “ well, maybe... I am here every day”  
The curly only nodded and looked away

Louis tried again “ my work is very exhausting, so I like to clean my mind before going home”

The curly looked at him confused “ you don’t look that old”

Louis laughed “ you are right, but I am an officer”

The young man nodded again but tried to look away ending the conversation, Louis said, he still needed more “ what about you? Work? Study? “

The curly looked at him and said “ just graduated "

then the bartender gave him a bottle of water  
“ wow, and what is the next step? “ Louis asked watching him taking the bottle

The curly looked at him and smiled, then he looked at his friend’s table, they were all on their feet ready to leave, and one blond man was looking at him waving

The curly looked back at Louis “ I have to go” he took a step away when Louis said “ hay, can I meet you again? “

He smiled and shrugged, then he stretched his hand of a shake “ Harry styles “

Louis smiled finally he got a name and that was a win “ Louis Tomlinson “ he said while shaking his hand.

“ nice to meet you officer” Harry said while walking away.  
***

It was three days since Louis met Harry, he didn’t stop thinking of him but he knew for sure it was a one meet. He wasn’t sure he would ever meet him again and he didn’t planted hope anywhere.

He didn’t stop talking about him, here and there, with his sisters and with his friends, he felt stupid and childish but what could hurt talking about him from time to time, or all the time.

He was with his friend/co-worker and also flatmate Zayn Malik in the market buying everything they didn’t have and they were a lot.

Zayn was holding the list while Louis was walking aimlessly, it was their day off and he hated to spend it doing shopping.

“ did you bring the shampoo? “ Zayn asked looking at the paper

Louis huffed “ why should it be me? “

Zayn said still revising the list “ cause you didn’t do anything “

Louis “ fine, but don’t wait for me”

Zayn looked at him “ if you leave I leave too, and we have to do it all over again “

Louis looked at him angrily and then he walked away.

He was bringing the shampoo when he heard a deep voice saying “ officer Tomlinson? “

Louis turned his back and there was the one and only Harry Styles

“ Harry? What are you doing here? “

Harry laughed while giving him a handshake “ shopping, and you? “

Louis nodded “ yeah, me too. Love shopping “

He giggled " yeah, me too"

“so how are you doing? “ Louis asked with a fast heartbeat

Harry smiled “ yeah, I am okay, and you? Why aren’t you at work then saving people? “

Louis laughed “ it’s a day off”

Then they heard “ Tommo, what the hell? “

Louis looked behind him and there was Zayn glaring at him

Louis tried to act calm “ Zayn, this is my friend Harry”

Zayn opened his eyes wide “ the famous Harry” then he walked to them and Louis felt he was burning

Zayn stood in front of Harry “ Zayn Malik, I am so glad you finally met again , this guy never stopped talking about you”

Harry smiled shyly while Louis said “ no, not like that”

Harry looked a little disappointed maybe and then said “ you are an officer too? “

Zayn nodded “ and you? “

Harry smiled “ I start teaching this morning actually “

Louis “ wow, Harry that’s great. We should celebrate that, are you busy tonight”

Zayn chuckled and Harry smiled “ thanks, well my sister and I have some plans”

Louis nodded, he was feeling this curly was avoiding him again

“ listen” Harry said while giving him his phone “ fetch your number, I might give you a call soon” Zayn rolled his eyes while Louis took the phone happily and put his number

Zayn said “ how was the first day? “

Harry nodded “ yeah, yeah.. It was okay.. I just need to groove in you know” Louis gave him his phone back “ you will be fine curly, call me”

Harry said “ I will... “ then they heard “ Harry, there you are”

A lady was waiting for Harry looking at him  
Harry looked between Louis and Zayn “I should go”

Louis nodded “ yeah, yeah sure..have a nice day”

Zayn said “ nice to finally meet you”

Louis rolled his eyes while saying “ call me”

Harry nodded and walked away

Zayn was laughing “ call him please “

Louis looked at him “ oh shut up Zayn”

Then he walked away followed by Zayn  
****

Soon turned out to be at the same night.

Louis was in his flat alone, drinking a bear, watching a reality TV show, Zayn was with his girlfriend so he was by himself when his phone rang, he looked at it and it was unknown number “ Louis Tomlinson “

“ hello.. This is Harry, Harry from earlier”

Louis’ Eyes went wide, and he turned the TV into mute  
“ Harry? “

He heard him giggling and then said “ yeah, it’s me.. Sorry if I am calling late”

“no, not late or anything. I am actually doing nothing “

“ good, er.. How about tomorrow? Do you have work? “

Louis huffed “ I do actually... Sorry”

“no, no it’s okay. I understand.. You are an officer and duty calls and.. “ he giggled again and Louis couldn’t take it “ but... But I am okay at the morning, what if we have breakfast together? “

Harry said hastily “ yeah, yeah.. That would be amazing. I am gonna send you my address, is that okay? “

Louis skilling wildly “more than okay”

“ okay, see you tomorrow “

“okay bye”

****  
Louis was in front of Harry’s flat nine sharp, he knocked the door and took a deep breath. When the door was opened, it wasn’t harry it was his sister

“ good morning, officer”

Louis looked confused for a second then he said “ good morning, er... Harry’s sister? ”

“ call me Gemma.. Come here”

He entered and she started to dress her coat “ it was nice to meet you, I would like to stay” she looked at him

He frowned then “ oh, yeah.. Please “

She laughed “ no, I have somewhere else to be.. Anyway..” she seemed hesitated “ listen.. If anything happened, can you call me? “

Louis frowned harder “ I am sorry? “

She tried to smile “ yeah, you heard me right. I am his first contact"

He nodded slowly, she smiled again “ okay, hope to see you again. He is inside”

And then she left the flat closing the door behind her.  
Louis stayed there for a second, looking around him. He smelled a good smell and he felt weird, wasn’t he supposed to take Harry out?

Then he heard some noises and then an auch  
Louis froze at his place then he walked to the noise, and it was coming from the kitchen

He entered the kitchen looking for Harry, then he saw him on the floor collecting the cookies that were on the floor now

He knelt too and started to help him then Harry heard some noise so he turned to him very fast that his head hit the table and another auch

“ are you okay? “

Harry looked at him and then he smiled “ you are here? “

Louis smiled “ your sister let me in”

Harry nodded rubbing his head “ of course she did”  
Then he stood, so as Louis

Louis said “ I thought we were going out? “

Harry hesitated at the start and then he gave him his back “ yeah, about that... I really would like to stay here? I am not feeling okay? “

Louis frowned “ what's wrong? “

Harry looked at him and shrugged “ it’s nothing to worry about. So is that okay with you? “

Louis smiled when he saw how he was nervous “ yeah, sure. And the smell is irresistible”

Harry’s face lightened “ good, I made good muffins and pancake”

Louis put off the jacket “ and cookies”

Harry laughed “ and cookies, let me” he took the jacket and went outside the kitchen

Louis looked around him, the kitchen was neat and the food harry did was all well organised, so he was planning to stay home from the start. He didn’t even look tired but Louis ignored it and sat himself on the table.

Harry entered the kitchen again, and he poured them two cups of coffee and he walked to sit in front of him  
Harry was still nervous and Louis wanted to make him feel easy

“ so you live with your sister? “

Harry looked at him and then he said “ yeah, she is staying for couple of months”

Louis said drinking some of his coffee “ that’s great, I would kill to live with my sisters”

Harry smiled “ really? “

“ yeah, but unfortunately they all live back at Doncaster”

Harry nodded “ that's nice, how many do you have? “

Louis smiled “ I have five sisters and one baby brother”

Harry looked at him amazed “ what? “

Louis laughed, he always got this reaction “ yeah, two sets of twins too”

Harry said “ wow, it’s only me and Gem, I always wanted to have younger sibling”

Louis smiled “ you can share with me, I would love To take you to meet them one day “

Harry smiled but looked at him, Louis smiled shyly “ too soon? “

Harry shook his head “ no, I would love to see them”

They spent the two hours talking about their families that they didn’t feel the time. Suddenly Louis looked at his watch and said “ shit, I am late”

Harry smiled “ yeah, okay. Sorry”

Louis looked at him while standing up “ no, I am not sorry”.

Harry smiled shyly and together they headed to the door, where Louis’ jacket was hanging, he took it and put it on and then he looked at Harry

“ so, see you again? “

Harry nodded “yeah, I would love too”

Louis “ this weekend, have dinner with me? “

Harry was hesitated for a second then he said “ we will see about it”

Louis frowned but he nodded “ okay, see you then”

Harry nodded and then he gave him a soft hug and then Louis left.

****

“penny for your thoughts “ said Liam, Louis other friend and co-worker.

Louis looked at him and shrugged “nothing”

Zayn said “ really? You are awfully silent today, and where have you been this morning? “

Louis looked at him and said “ what? “  
Zayn sighed “ you weren’t having breakfast at your usual, and you weren’t home so where have you been? “

Louis looked at his desk and said “ with a friend? “

Liam frowned “ what friend? We are your only friends”

Then Zayn gasped “ you were with the curly teacher? “

“what teacher? “Liam asked

And then Louis sighed and looked between them and said “ yes, I was with him he asked me for having breakfast together”

Zayn smiled “ that’s nice”

“at his place” Louis added

“ that’s fast” Zayn said

Louis said shrugging “I don’t understand him, I mean I feel he is hiding something but I don’t know what is it”

Liam smiled “ come on, you are the Tomlinson you will find out.. But why are you saying so? “

Louis “ he doesn’t want to go out with me”

“ how? “ Liam again

“ I don’t know, maybe he has someone else? “

“awch” Liam said

Louis shook his head “ I don’t understand really”

Zayn finally said “ you will find out don’t worry about that”

Louis nodded “ I asked him for dinner this weekend and he said we will see about it. I am not planning to call him”

“ come on, losing hope already? You have been talking about him nonstop” Louis shook his head again “ I am not, I will just wait and see”

***

Louis didn’t call him, and Harry also didn’t call him either. Louis was fuming and he decided to turn the page, no more talking about him, no more thinking about him.

It was night when Louis’ phone went off, he looked at the caller and it said Harry

He froze, he didn’t know what to do, then the ring stopped.

And then there was a text from Harry says “ I am really sorry about today”

Louis fought hard not to call him, but he lost the battle and he called him

“ hello Harry” he tried to sound cold and uncaring  
Harry said “ hello, Louis” his voice was deep and weak somehow

Louis frowned “ are you okay? “

“ now I am” harry answered

Louis left his seat he paced the room having no idea what to say

“ I am sorry I didn’t call, I just thought you were not into it”

Then he heard harry sighing “ no.. It’s not that”

Then Louis heard some people talking beside Harry  
“ where are you? “ Louis asked but regretting immediately

“ I am at the hospital “

“but you are okay? “ Louis asked again

“ I am, I promise “

“ okay, may I ask what happened? “ Louis asked

“ er.. Can we meet? "

“now? “

“no, tomorrow? My place? “

Louis was nervous “ okay, are you leaving the hospital now? “

“no, I guess tomorrow “

“and it will be okay to see you tomorrow? “

Harry sighed “ okay, can we make it at the night then?”

“okay.. See you”

Then harry said “ okay thank you” And then the call was ended.  
****  
Louis couldn’t see Harry the next day, he had a lot of work and he couldn’t leave the station that night, he did forget Harry he tried to call him but Harry never picked up which scared him more.

It was at the middle of the night, Louis just entered his flat with Zayn, both tired and both exhausted.

Louis’ phone buzzed and he knew it was a text.

He put his phone out and he looked at his phone a text from Harry

“ I just hope you are okay, I lost my phone so I didn’t know how to reach you, just got it”

Louis felt guilty then he texted back “ sorry, got caught at work, can I come by tomorrow morning? “

It took Harry ten minutes to answer “ can’t tomorrow, but I will call you”

Louis looked at the phone and he was fuming again, he tossed his phone away on the bed beside him, he took a deep breath and he closed his eyes, seconds later he was dreaming of the curly headed boy named Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis hadn't heard from Harry for two weeks now, not a phone call, not a text. And when he tried to call him him he got nothing like the number was suddenly turned off. He thought if paying him a visit but his ego stopped him. He was still believing that Harry was avoiding him, and that idea was pissing him off.

Louis was going home driving, when his phone went off and it was Zayn, he huffed angrily he wasn’t ready for any work right now

“ yes Zayn”

“ officer Tomlinson, someone here wants to talk to you”

Louis frowned and before he can ask who, he heard a deep raspy voice “ Louis”

He almost froze “ Harry? “

He heard giggles “ it’s me” and Louis heard Zayn’s voice saying “ I told you he will know your voice”

“ where have you been? “ Louis found himself asking

“ you are not gonna believe it, I lost my phone”

Louis raised his brow “ again? “he didn’t believe Harry  
Harry sighed “ yes, but this time for real.. And I couldn’t get your number.. I tried very hard to look for you I even went to that pub you say you always go to, but nothing “

Louis frowned he really hadn’t gone to that pub for two weeks , been busy with work and stuff “ are you okay? “  
Louis asked

Harry said “ I am fine now, listen... Can we meet? I really want to apologise to you”

Louis “ no need for apologising Harry, it’s really okay”

“still can we meet? What about the dinner you promised me? “

Louis smirked “ you will go out with me now? “

“yes” harry only answered and his voice sounded hurt  
Damn it he had to fix this now. 

“ okay, how about tomorrow? “

Harry answered immediately “ tomorrow is okay.. I gave Zayn my number and I took your if that is okay? “

Louis rolled his eyes smiling “ of course it is okay”

“ good, send me the location and the time and I will be there”

Louis smiled, Harry was trying really hard and he liked that “ okay, see you tomorrow then” 

****

Next morning, Louis wake up very late, it was his day off and he really needed a good sleep. When he opened his eyes he remembered he hadn’t send Harry anything, and he hadn't took his number from Zayn yet.

He was having his coffee when he called Zayn  
“ morning Tommo”

“ hello Zayn”

“ so, ready for the big day, I saw his eyes lightened there. Don’t you ever break his heart”

Louis laughed “ actually I still didn’t have his number, so basically he is broken right now”

Zayn’s voice had changed “ damn Louis, I am sending you the number right bow”and he ended the call without hearing any response

Seconds later his phone received a text from Zayn  
He took the number and he decided to call Harry  
After the fourth ring, he answered “ hello” his voice was weak and maybe sleepy. 

Louis frowned “ you are asleep? “

Then nothing

“ Harry? Are you there? Are you okay? “

“yeah, I am here, sorry. “

“are you okay? “ Louis couldn’t hide his concerns

“ I am okay. You didn't send me anything. If you don’t want I will understand-“

“hay, stop it now. I was very exhausted that I slept with my work clothes on. I am so sorry” He heard Harry giggling “no it’s okay” but his voice was still different, was he crying?

“ Harry, are you sure you are okay? “

“ I promise I am fine. I will be there in time”

Louis nodded and said “ okay, I will send you the location now, is 4 okay with you? “

Harry said “ good, I will see you at 4”

Then Louis ended the call still feeling worried.

****

Louis parked his car and waited for a few minutes for Harry, he arrived early and he didn’t want to stay by himself.

Then he saw Harry coming out of a car from the passenger seat, so Harry wasn’t driving?

Then he saw his blonde friend also coming out from the car, he was the one who was driving. And together they entered the restaurant.

Louis frowned but he left his car too, locking it and then he followed.

He looked for Harry and he saw him sitting by himself on a table and once their eyes met, he smiled widely and stood up.

Louis tried to act calm and not look for the blond, but he was pissed off. What did this even mean?

He walked to Harry, and he tried to smile and then Harry hugged him, Louis was surprised at the start but somehow he wanted that hug, so he hugged back.

Although it took only seconds but it felt good.

“ so sorry for the last two weeks” harry said while sitting

Louis sat in front of him and he didn’t talk. Harry frowned “ everything okay? “

Louis nodded “ yeah, okay”

Then he took a deep breath when he saw Harry frowning with concerns “ just had a bad yesterday”

Harry nodded “ I am so sorry”

“stop apologising” he almost snapped and Harry flinched then he stopped talking looking at the table instead.

“ shall we order? “ Louis asked trying to ignore the hurt on Harry’s face

“yeah” Harry answered

Louis looked behind him for a waiter and there, he saw the blind guy was sitting few tables away, staring at them. Louis tried to act normal but again he was angry, was harry not trusting him? Was Harry scared to meet him by himself?. He waved to the waiter who came smiling

Louis looked at the menu and said  
“ you can take his first”

Harry only ordered some salad, his voice was very shaking and he was obviously nervous and his hand was trembling, Louis tried very hard to focus on his order but Harry’s shape was worrying him, then Harry tried to drink some water but because of his shaky hand he dropped the glass.

Louis looked at him worried, and Harry was very ashamed looking horrified at the waiter who was only smiling and assuring him that it was okay. Louis looked AT harry who was looking at his weird watch again and then he looked at Louis and he tried to smile “ I am okay”.

Why wouldn’t he be okay

Then they heard “ Harry, is that you? “

They looked at the voice and it was the blond, looking extremely worried but still trying to sound calm  
Harry looked at him and said “ Niall, I am okay”

Niall looked nervous now and he looked at Louis, then he stretched his hand “ Niall Horan. Friend's Harry”

Louis was furious, he just stood up and said, he didn’t shake Niall's hand “ yeah, Louis Tomlinson “ then he looked at Harry “ I am gonna use the loo” and he left.

He went directly to the bathroom, he washed his face and he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t have to be angry. Maybe Harry had some fears with strangers, maybe he had a bad past and his friends were trying to protect him. Yeah, that must be it. He was terrified when the glass was broken, maybe he had a bad relationship before, maybe he was abused. The young man was really trying hard to please Louis so Louis should take this into consideration. He was apologising for not calling and he wanted Louis to forgive him badly.

Louis took a deep breath and then he walked out of the bathroom. He looked at their table and Harry was there alone. He walked to him and he felt guilty and sorry for what he did earlier

“ I am sorry Harry” he said once he was at the table. Harry looked at him but his eyes and nose were red and Louis’ heart dropped.

He sat in front of him “ I am so sorry” it was Harry, it was like he didn’t hear him “I didn’t mean to upset you”

Louis frowned, Harry hastily wiped a fallen tear “ we can leave if you want” he said it with a cracking voice and then he looked down

“ Harry, stop it” Louis said softly “ I am so sorry, it is not you I promise” then he looked around him looking for the blond, but he wasn’t found.

Louis took a deep breath “ it’s all my fault. I am so sorry. Please “

Harry didn’t move, Louis put his hand on Harry and Harry didn’t flinch like Louis expected “ can you please look at me? “

Harry slowly looked at him, eyes glassy and his hair covers half of his face, he was crying which made Louis feel more guilty and somehow protective too “ you make me feel so guilty now harry”

Harry looked surprised “ no”

Then the waiter came, he put their orders on the table and there was no need to say they lost their appetite   
They both looked at the food and then they pretended they were eating. This was nothing like how Louis imagined this dinner would be

Louis looked at Harry and he was playing with his salad with his fork, he was going to talk when his phone rang. He looked at it and he sighed closing his eyes

“ don’t want to answer? “ Louis asked

Harry shook his head and left the fork, he took his phone “ but I have to” then he answered “ yes Gem.. “ 

he looked at Louis and he said hesitated “ all is fine. No... No” he sighed again “ please? “ then “ okay, thank you. I will call you later ” then he ended the call.

Louis felt suspicious but he didn’t talk.

Harry took a deep breath and then he said “ it’s awful”

Louis looked at him, Harry shook his head “ this is not how I liked this date to be”

Louis smirked “ date? “

Harry looked at him then his eyes opened wide “ shit... I thought... Oh God” he was panicking again

“relax” Louis said giggling “ of course it’s a date” Harry tried to smile, Louis sighed “ and to be honest, this is not how I imagined it too”

Harry nodded and looked down, Louis “ I don’t know what happened but I don’t want to spend the rest of the day like this”

Harry looked at him smiling “ me too” he awfully pale and then Louis said “ do you wanna go somewhere else? “

Harry frowned “ where? “

Louis shrugged “ I don’t know, anywhere... There is a coffee shop I like, we can try it”

Harry nodded nervously “ yeah.. Maybe”

Louis was examining him with his eyes “ calm down, you look very interested”

Harry looked at him giggling “ yeah.. Sorry. I am just not a big fan of crowded places. I get nervous easily”

Louis nodded “ if you are not comfortable, we can go to your house? If that’s okay”

And for the first time since that weird meeting Harry’s features looked relaxed “ yes, please “

Louis smiled feeling happy that Harry finally looked not tensed, he looked at the waiter and asked to wrap their food to take it. And then he paid and he looked at Harry asking “ do you have a car? “

Harry shook his head “ I am not driving”

Louis nodded “ okay, then let’s go”  
*****  
Once Harry opened the door and entered followed by Louis, a big German Shepherd dog ran to Harry and he jumped on him, Harry smiled and knelt started playing with his ear and rubbing his back

“ I am okay I am okay”

Then Louis closed the door “ you have a dog? Haven’t seen him last time”

Harry looked at him and then he looked at the dog “ yeah, he was sick, so he wasn’t with me. His name is Alby.. He is eight he is getting old this fellow” he said smiling at the dog and rubbing under his ears again

Then he said “ alby, this is my friend Louis”

Alby looked at Louis, and he took a round around him then he rubbed his thigh and left to stand by Harry   
Harry took off his jacket “ he likes you”

Louis took off his jacket too and hanged sit beside Harry’s and said “ you have him since? “

“I was twelve when mom brought it to me”

Louis looked at the dog and smiled, he didn’t say anything else while Harry moved to the kitchen “ come on, let’s eat”

Louis followed him. Harry prepared the table and then he excused for a phone call. Louis nodded and stayed at the table while watching the dog who followed Harry almost in a protective way too.

When Harry returned he smiled “ I am sorry. My sister “

Louis nodded “ she is coming? “

Harry shook his head “ no, she is with her boyfriend on a trip.. You won’t come till next week”

Louis smiled and started eating “so, Niall is your friend “

Harry sighed “ yeah, he is”

“I was rude, wasn’t I? “ Louis asked

Harry shrugged “ it’s okay, Niall has a kind heart. He won’t mind”

“I still need to apologise “

Harry was staring at him, Louis finally sighed “ listen I am sorry. I just... I felt unsecured”

“ what? “ Harry frowned

Louis continued “ I saw him getting in with you, and then he was sitting two tables away watching you”  
Harry was looking at his shocked at the start, then he looked down and nodded “ yeah”

“yeah? So what is it? Are you scared of me? What? “

Harry snapped his head up to him, he was going to talk when the doorbell rang. 

Louis sighed and looked down

Harry left his seat and he walked to the door. Louis stayed there by himself, fuming again. Again he was angry and he started to feel this wasn’t working out, yes definitely not working.

He left his seat ready to leave, put a end point and leave.

“ what are you doing here? “ he heard Harry saying  
He left the kitchen and then he saw Harry with a strange man, Harry looked angry and his dog was behind him surly trying to relax him

The man looked at Louis “ oh, is this why you don’t answer my phones ? “

Harry looked back and he saw Louis, then he looked at the man again “ you should leave”

Then man stepped forward “ no”

But Harry tried to push him “ I said leave”

It was when Louis moved to Harry “ something wrong? 

Harry left the man and looked down, the man looked at Louis “ I am Harry’s boyfriend, and you are”

“ you are not” harry said shocked, then he looked at Louis “ he is not”

Louis didn’t know what to say, or how to think. He hated to be in this situation and all he wanted was to leave

The man “ come on, you can’t be still angry “ he was talking to Harry

“ Please, just leave”

The man looked at Harry “ I miss you”

And Louis was furious “obviously he wants you to leave” Louis said getting closer to Harry

The man looked between both of them “ oh you got yourself a new boyfriend? Wow.. Where all your insecurities had gone? “

Harry looked down, while Louis said “ that’s enough... Now go” he said pushing the man away, he opened the door and then the man pushed Louis, and looked at Harry “ you will regret it you sick bastard”

“ go” Louis yelled

He looked at Louis and then he left the flat.

Then silence

Louis looked at Harry “ an ex? “

Harry was still looking down, he nodded slowly   
“I am sorry about that” Harry said “ this day is getting weirder”

Louis smiled “ I think we should end it then”

Harry snapped his head up to Louis, shocked, hurt, sad.   
Then he nodded “ yeah, yeah.. Sorry”

Louis took his jacket “ yeah, me too”

Harry bit his lower lip “ it is not working, right? “

Louis took a deep breath “ you are a good man Harry, but I think we should be just friends”

Harry swallowed thickly, then he nodded “ sure”

Louis chewed his inner cheek “ will you be okay? “

Harry only nodded, then Louis said “ good bye"

Harry didn’t answer while Louis opened the door and left.

He felt guilty, and he felt sad he walked to his car trying not to think of the pained look in Harry’s eyes. But he was too much. He was hiding things and Louis couldn’t take it. He felt he was rushing things up and he knew Harry deserved a second chance but what’s done has done.

He put his hand in his pocket but he didn’t find his key, he wanted to scream, he knew where they were exactly. Beside the door on the table.

He returned to Harry’s flat, then he pressed the bell. He wanted and then he heard shuffles and the door was opened, but it wasn’t harry. It was the dog.

Louis frowned, and the dag was barking now, he moved inside leaving Louis alone.

“ Harry? “

He got no answer, then the dog showed and barked and moved inside again. Louis followed him and then he saw Harry.

On the floor, lying on his side, not moving. It took him a second to kneel beside him “ Harry, what is  
wrong”

His body jerked one time, and his eyes were closed. 

The dog was pacing trying to move Louis away.  
Didn’t want him to touch Harry.

Louis looked at Harry, his body stopped moving and then the dog lied beside Harry trying to protect him, he was rubbing his back by his body.

Louis just stayed there, he wanted to call for an ambulance, for help. But he remembered one thing.

Gemma

She told him to call her if anything happened.

Louis looked around him, and then he rushed to the kitchen, he took Harry’s phone praying for no password, there wasn’t. And then he called Gemma.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was waiting beside Harry on the floor, Harry was still not moving, Alby the dog was lying beside Harry in a protective way.

Louis was literally shaking, Gemma told him not to move him and asked him to call Niall, she told him not to worry and told him everything will end up okay. 

The doorbell rung and Louis ran to open, once he saw Niall he tried to take the breath he was holding .

Niall rushed inside in “ where is he? “

Louis walked behind him “ at the TV room”

Niall walked there and once he saw Harry he knelt beside him, he checked his pulse and he felt his chest.  
Harry was still closing his eyes and was still on his side 

“ did you move him? “ Niall asked passing his hand on Harry’s head

“ no, just.. Just wiped his drools.. Gemma told me so”

Niall nodded still looking at harry with a concerned and frowned look, then he sighed “ fuck this will hurt” he said to himself, then he moved his hand from under Harry’s head.

Louis was moving closer “ what? “

“he hit his head.. There is a plump at the back of his head”

“ but he will be fine” Louis asked watching Harry’s face   
Niall “ let’s hope there is no broken bones... Did he say anything? “

Louis nodded “ he didn’t recognise me, he just called Alby”

Niall nodded again “ okay, help me”

Then he started slowly to turn Harry on his back, Louis saw the big spot under Harry but he ignored it. Niall acted very normally he knew what he was doing, Louis expected that since Gemma told him he was the one to call.

Niall put his hands under Harry’s arm bit, and asked Louis to hold his feet, then together they left him up and Niall guided them inside to Harry’s bedroom following them was Alby

Niall rested Harry’s body on the bed while Louis put his feet and put out his shoes. Alby jumped and lied beside him on the bed

Niall said “ you are okay Harry, you just had a fit.. Sleep a little”

Louis looked at Harry and Harry was looking at Niall confused but his eyes were glossy and it hurt Louis   
Niall looked at Louis “ I will change his pants”

Louis nodded then “ oh, oh... Yeah.. I will wait outside” Niall nodded and Louis left the room.  
****

Louis walked and sat at the living room again, he sat in front of the TV and looked at the spot where Harry was lying, he started to connect the links. Okay all he knew that Harry had a seizure and obviously he used to have them since how calm Gemma and Niall were acting.  
And even his dog knew what he was doing. So Harry was sick and what happened with him earlier made him worse?

“ he is sleeping “ Niall said walking to him

Louis nodded, then Niall sat beside him and said “ sorry that you had to see that”

Louis shook his head “ but what was that? “

Niall sighed and then he said “ what happened? “

Louis frowned then sighed “ shit, this is all my fault “

“your fault? “

Louis looked at him “ he was.. Shit he was acting weird from the beginning.. I mean you saw what happened “

Niall nodded looking down, Louis shook his head in frustration “ he wasn’t comfortable so I offered to come here, and then his ex showed up and.. “

“ Luke? “ Niall asked frowning and shocked

“ I don’t know his name, but Harry didn’t want him here.. So I had to push him outside”

“ that bastard” Niall said closing his eyes

Louis “ then I told him this wasn’t working “

Niall snapped his head up to him but he didn’t talk, Louis sighed “ that was too much, I mean he disappears and when he shows up he is not himself, I mean you were watching us Niall I knew that.  
Then his boyfriend obviously wants him back”

Niall snorted “ yeah right”

Louis “ anyway.. I know I was wrong, My mistake I shouldn’t have said that. But I did and I left.  
But I forgot my keys so when I returned his dog opened the door for me and he was on the floor” Niall finally nodded “ yeah”

“ he will be okay? “ Louis asked

Niall nodded “ yeah, he will”

Louis took a deep breath and stood up, he looked at Niall “ he didn’t recognise me”

Niall sighed and stood up “ he doesn’t remember a lot through the seizure but he knows you don’t worry”

Louis nodded “ so he won’t know I was there”

Niall frowned but nodded, Louis “ can you... Like not tell him? “

Niall stared for a moment at Louis, then he nodded “ okay”

Louis “it’s not... I... Fuck” he looked down to rearrange his mind, his mind was racing and he was angry and scared, he had no idea what was his wrong and obviously Niall didn’t want to tell him.  
“I have to go” he finally said

“ I know” Niall said and sat back on the couch looking down, he looked hurt but Louis couldn’t stay any minute longer, he ran away taking his keys and leaving the whole place

****  
Louis was staring at a picture on the desk in front of him, it was the criminal they were supposed to find him really soon , he was in the station sitting in front of him Zayn.

“ Tommo” Zayn yelled his name

Louis was deep in his thoughts so when Zayn screamed he gasped

“I have been calling you”

“ I am busy”

“ doing what? What is wrong with you? “

Louis sighed “nothing “

Zayn raised his brow “ I doubt that, but anyway I am coming home tonight”

Louis smirked “ what? Will Edwards let you? “

Zayn rolled his eyes “ she is visiting her parents.. So”  
Louis shook his head still smirking, Zayn “ I know there is something wrong”

Louis didn’t look at him, Zayn continued “ and I know it has something with your date “

Again Louis fixed his eyes in the pic in front of him.   
“ I know it didn’t work, but I don’t know why you look sad”

Louis looked at him frowning, Zayn shrugged “ I met him yesterday... And you didn’t tell me anything so I asked him about the mysterious date, And the look in his eyes explained that you were the one who ended everything.. So? “

Louis took a deep breath “ yup. It’s over”

Zayn “ how? It didn’t even start? What could possibly he did that... “

“Zayn” he interrupted “ since when you asking me about my relations? “

Zayn bit his lip, he knew his friend enough to know he was hiding something that really hurt him. Louis was actually feeling guilty, it has been four days since the date, four days since he saw and heard from Harry, four days since he decided no more.

“ since he is a good lad”

“you don’t know that” Louis snapped

Zayn only looked at him then he said “ what happened? “

Louis shook his head and he stood up “ I will go home” Then he left the office and Zayn didn’t call him back.

****

Two days later, Louis was in his car he was driving aimlessly, still feeling guilty, still thinking of Harry, and still wishing to see him and hear his explanation, an explanation he knew it would be hard to understand or even believe . He found himself parking his car just under his building and he found himself just staring at his building door

But what he saw froze the blood in his veins, he didn’t see Harry no, he saw the man in the photo he kept staring at for the last two hours in the station   
Louis held his phone and called Zayn, once Zayn answered “ Zayn, I see him”

“ who? “

“ Marcus Montana”

“what? Where? “

Louis’ eye were following Marcus, he was smoking and he was walking alone a phone on his ear and he looked angry

“ Louis, where? Shit send me the location and don’t move”

Louis “ alright “

“don’t do anything stupid, backup is coming, please Tommo”

Louis huffed “ alright, alright “ then he ended the call and sent Zayn the location.

Marcus stopped exactly beside Harry’s building, and then he started to walk.

Louis couldn’t stay in his car, Marcus was moving and they will lose his again. So Louis did the stupidest thing that he would certainly regret. He left his car and was following Marcus

Marcus had no idea Louis was after him, Louis pretended he was busy with his phone and then

“ officer Tomlinson? “ Louis’ heart dropped. He froze and he fixed his eyes on Marcus who also stopped walking.

“ what are you doing here? “ the voice asked again and then he heard a dog barks and then Louis recognised him, it was Harry.

Louis was going to answer when he saw Marcus turning to have a look, he saw him looking at Harry and then at Louis. When their eyes met Marcus took off running, and so as Louis.

It was dark allies that Marcus guided Louis, and Louis started to feel that was stupid, he should had listened to Zayn.

Then Marcus stopped at a dead end. There was no turning back. Louis stopped too, he put his hand on his gun and he pulled it out “ stop moving” Louis yelled

Marcus looked at him and then he smirked, it happened too fast, first Louis heard “ louis” from behind him Harry called

Then there was a gun shot, he felt pain in his left shoulder and stings, he heard Harry yelling and he knew he was running to him, he wanted to turn to him to tell him to run, to hide. But it was too late, he felt pain in his head and then blackness


	4. Chapter 4

It was the pain in his shoulder, or maybe the bad headache that woke Louis up. He opened his eyes still not aware where exactly he was. He heard some noises coming from beside him and he smelled that awful smell he hates when he visits his mom at her work .. Okay he was in the hospital.

“ welcome back officer Tomlinson “ he looked beside him and he saw a young female doctor smiling at him  
“ you made your friends worried about you” she said again while Louis was trying his best to remember what happened

“ we are glad you are okay, you’ve been shot in your shoulder but what really knocked you out was a hit at the back of your head. You have a minor concussion”

Louis nodded and closed his eyes still trying to remember , the doctor proceeded “ you were unconscious through the ride and that actually worried us all a little bit but I am assuring you you will be okay in few days” she was walking away.

Then Louis opened his eyes and he almost gasped Harry’s name. Harry was there, Marcus was also there and Louis passed out? What happened to Harry?

He looked at her “ can you please call me anyone one of my mates? “

She looked at him and nodded “ I am on my way”

She left the room and Louis’ heart's beat accelerated, he was trying not to vomit, he was hyperventilating and his mind was racing what could possibly happened to Harry

“ Tomlinson “

Louis raised his head and he saw the last one he wanted to see, his boss, followed by Zayn

“ welcome back Tomlinson “

Louis tried to smile, and tried to calm his nerves a little bit

“ the doctors says you will be okay” he then stood right beside him and looked at him “ how do you feel? “

Louis nodded “ I feel fine”

“good, you are also suspended”

Louis shocked “ what? “

The boss raised his voice “ what were you thinking running after a dangerous criminal.. Alone with a gun in a street full of innocent citizens.. You could get killed or get others killed or worse”

“worse than killed? “ Louis whispered

The boss yelled “ yes, he could have kidnapped you and tortured you while negotiate with us...do you know how stupid that was? “ he was extremely angry  
Then he looked at Louis “ you are suspended till we see about you”

“but sir... “ Louis tried weakly

The man looked at him and then he said “ it was only the luck that saved you officer, and we can’t count on luck”

Louis looked down at his lap, his head was bounding and he felt dizzy

He heard “ okay, sir.. I think he needs some rest” it was Zayn

Then his boss said “ get well son, we don't want to lose you this soon” and then Louis heard footsteps walking away from him.

Louis took a deep breath and then he opened his eyes and he leaned his back on the pillow, then he heard  
“ you are fucking lucky”

He gasped and said “ Zayn”

Zayn huffed " your mom was panicking, she called me million time you need to give her a call immediately"

Louis only nodded, Zayn was also angry

Then Zayn was glaring at him “ I didn’t tell him about our phone call or you would be jobless now”

Louis sighed “ I am sorry” he knew Zayn was worried, they were best friends and he would be the same if Zayn was the one who was shot

Zayn now shouted “ sorry my ass, you could have get killed, Harry could get killed.. What were you thinking? “

Louis sighed “ so he is okay? “

Zayn looked at him and and then he sighed trying to calm himself “ what do you remember?”

Louis shrugged “ not too much”

Zayn rubbed his face “ he saved your bloody arse.. You should be grateful, although it was very stupid from him to follow you but he was the reason you are not dead”

Louis bit his lower lip, Zayn “ he is still here, refuses to leave until makes sure you are okay”

Louis nodded, Zayn looked at him “ this is the last time you will get shot louis”

Louis frowned “ this is the first time”

“and the last time” Zayn yelled again

Louis flinched but again he knew why Zayn was angry “ I am sorry”

Zayn closed his eyes “ okay... Now he wants to see you, and you need to call your mom, I will give you five minutes and then send him in“

Louis nodded “ but tell me what happened first”

Zayn told Louis exactly what happened, Harry saw him getting shot and he forgot about the criminal, he ran to help him and the criminal was going to shot Harry when Alby jumped on Marcus and pushed him away. 

Harry took Louis’ gun to protect Louis, and Marcus again was on his feet to shoot, but Harry shit first, it barely touched Marcus and then Alby again jumped on Marcus but this time he fell and knocked himself out by hitting his head really hard. And then the help came.

Harry knocked on the door, and when he opened it and saw Louis on the bed, he froze. Then he swallowed and walked inside, before Harry closed the door Louis heard a familiar voice

He looked at Harry and asked “ is this my sister? “

Harry nodded nervously “ do you what me to call her? She said i can go first... She was here when you were still... Unconscious” he was shaken up and Louis could understand why

Louis smiled “ come here”

Harry walked inside, and he stood beside him looking at his big dressing that covered his bullet “sit down” Louis said

Harry sighed and sat, he looked down and then Louis heard a sniffle

He frowned “ are you okay? “

Harry shook his head and then he looked at Louis “ this is all my fault, I am so sorry Louis... I shouldn’t have called your name... I shouldn’t.. Oh God, and now you are shot and almost died”

Louis frowned harder, why was Harry blaming himself “ stop it, you saved me”

Harry shook his head “ I am the reason you are here”

Louis nodded “ yes, you are the reason I am here.. Alive. Seriously Harry you saved my life. I would be dead or worse if it wasn’t for you.. Please don’t blame yourself “

Harry wiped his tears “ he knew you were after him because I called your name”

Louis sighed “ no... Okay maybe, but he ran away, I am the one who followed him and that was stupid... I caused this to myself... And also you were stupid to follow me, he could kill you Harry and I would never forgive myself... So this is all my fault “

Harry shook his head “ it’s your job”

Louis nodded “ but... I shouldn’t follow a criminal alone..”

Harry looked down, Louis finally sighed “ the good news is.. We finally got him. We have been looking for him for weeks now. And finally he is under arrested.. Because of you”

Harry shook his head again, Louis “ you are so brave Harry, you are so strong”

Harry chuckled “ you don’t know me”

Louis frowned “ no one does what you did. You risked your life for me”

Harry was shy, his cheeks turned red and he looked down “ I did nothing, it was Alby”

Louis smiled encouraging him “ you shot him”

Harry shakenly sighed, his eyes opened wide and he looked at Louis with excitement “ oh my god, that was scary” he then gave a nervous laugh

Louis was watching him, and he felt he can’t be apart form this man again “ you see I told you, brave and strong”

Harry looked at him, he wanted to say something but he just looked down “ I am really not”

Louis knew what he was talking about

Louis took a deep breath and decided to change the topic “ Zayn told me they were questioning you, unmercifully”

Harry giggled “ no it’s okay... "

Louis noticed his hand was shaking, so he asked “ where is Alby? “

Harry looked at Louis “ outside the hospital, no bets in here” so he was alone, and that was bad “ I think you should leave”

Harry looked at him shocked, but he then nodded “ yeah, yeah.. Sorry for.. Er.. Keeping you.. I mean you just be exhausted..” he was nervously rambling

Louis “ Harry.. Harry.. “ Harry looked at him, Louis smiled “ go home and I will call you in the morning, you look awfully tired and exhausted.. And I know you are shaken up. So go home and have some rest, I will call you in the morning “

Harry frowned “ you don’t have to”

Louis was confused but Harry said “ you don’t have to call me or anything... I mean.. I understand you feel like you owe me or something but really you are not, you don’t have to do this, you don’t have to deal with me again”

Louis sighed “ why are you saying this? “ and he knew why

He looked at Harry who was trying to avoid him “ I need this, I need to call you”

Harry slowly nodded, Louis “ so will you go home? “

Harry nodded, he was standing up when Louis said “ how will you go home? “

Harry frowned “ it’s okay”

It was not, Louis “ will you call Niall? “

And there Harry stared at him for a minute then he said “ I will be okay, don’t worry”

Louis chewed his inner cheek “ Harry... It’s still very early.. I mean there is no caps or anything, how will you go home? “

Harry tried to smile “ Gemma is coming “

Louis breathed deeply “ okay, okay.. See you tomorrow then”

Harry nodded and he left the room but he wasn’t smiling or anything, he was nervous and confused.  
Once Harry left, Lottie got inside, she hugged her brother and she cried over his shoulder. She was the only one who was in London so he understood how scared she was. Finally he asked Liam to take her home while he wanted to have some sleep. And when he did again he dreamt of Harry.

He opened his eyes, and he looked around him, still in the hospital. Great

Then he saw the door was opened and Zayn entered, when he saw him he raised his brow “ why are you awake? “

Louis frowned “ why are you here this early? “

Zayn sighed and sat beside him “ I haven’t left”

Louis nodded then he smiled and teased Zayn “ you really love me? “

Zayn rolled his eyes “no, but I didn’t want to go home alone”

“ yeah, yeah you love me”

Zayn shook his head and looked down “ you scared me Louis, you scared me so much. When I saw you there lying motionless, and harry was hugging you like trying to protect you from death itself.. you were bleeding.. And the time froze. I didn’t know what to do”

Then Zayn sniffled and Louis sighed “ come here”

He patted the spot of the bed beside him, and Zayn moved and sat there wiping his tears. Zayn wasn’t a man with tears, he never cries so when Louis saw him this way he knew it was very bad

“ I am still here.. “ he started “ and I promise I will never do this again. And I am so sorry to scare you this way”  
Zayn nodded “

I know you are”

Louis "you remember we are cops right? I mean I get shot you got shot although I don't recommend it it's awfully hurt"

Zayn chuckled, Louis " this is what we signed for"

Zayn sighed " I know, but still I forbid you to get shot again"

Louis raised his fine hand in a surrounder " fine"

Zayn smiled too “ I have never seen boss this angry”

Louis giggled “ yeah, tell me about it”

Zayn sighed and looked at Louis “ he saved you, harry”

Louis nodded “ I guess you were right, he is a good lad”

Zayn didn’t comment, he just liked down  
“ have you heard about epilepsy? “ Louis asked suddenly.

Zayn looked at him confused, Louis “ it’s a disease.. Neurological disease that causes seizures.. “

“I know what epilepsy is.. Why are you asking about it? “

Louis looked at his lap and then he said “ Harry has it”

Zayn was shocked, he kept staring at Louis with opened mouth, then he said closing his eyes “ I knew there was something wrong”

Louis raised a brow, Zayn said “ the dog, it’s a medical one.. The bag on its back tells the story but I just didn’t know what was it”

Louis nodded, he realized he hadn’t seen Alby outside, he saw it in the flat, there was no bag, there was no clues

“ is that why you ended this? “

Louis frowned “ no! I ended it before I know... But when I know I did nothing “

Zayn nodded with a huge frown “ how did you know? Did he tell you? “

Louis shook his head “ no, I don’t think he was planning to, but it’s fucking scary Zayn.. It’s really a scary disease.. All those passed days I was doing nothing but watching videos.. And reading million of researches. I called my mum thirty seven times asking her questions about it”

Zayn was watching him “ okay, have you talked to him about it? “

Louis shook his head “ I don’t know what to do, I don’t know if i can”

“if you can what? “

“ see him like this. I mean I’ve already seen him coming out of one but... It’s a lot.. And what if I loved him? “

Zayn looked at him softly “ what if you did? “

Louis looked at his lap “ I can’t see him like this.. I.. It hurts, he could die”

Zayn frowned “ wow, wo.. Listen to me. Maybe I don’t know anything about this disease, but I am sure the only one who can help you with this is only Harry”

Louis looked at him, Zayn “ just have a talk with him, don’t give him any false hopes but at least understand.. If this was the only thing that keep you away from him then you at least should understand it”

Louis took a deep breath “ I... At the start I thought he was hiding like a big secret..maybe he was at an abusive relationship, that’s why he was nervous all the time, people who protect him were always around.. And I hated it.. But when I know the right reasons everything flipped.. You know like I want yo be there with him, but I am scared.. I want to know him more and better I what him to know me.. But I still see him on the ground clueless and lost.. “

Zayn nodded “ I understand how hard it is” 

“no you don’t “.

Zayn nodded “ I don’t. But I know the part where you want to know him, he is a good man and he is attractive and strong, he saved you”

Louis nodded “ he made it worse”

“no, don’t.. Don’t get near him because you feel you have to, don’t hurt him and don’t hurt yourself”

Louis only nodded, he was battling himself, struggling to make his decision, he didn’t care about himself, he just didn’t want to let Harry down at the middle of the road, he didn’t want to give up on him, or cause him pain or hurt. He just realised that he was caring very much about Harry.

****   
The very next morning, The doctor had dismissed Louis, he needed rest and he needed much sleep and in few days he will be better than before. They said.  
Zayn parked the car and then he looked at Louis who was sitting beside him, asling around his neck where he reated his hurt shoulder, he was looking exhausted, face as pale, eyes were tired, his jacket was on his shoulders and he was deep thinking

He looked at Zayn and nodded “ it’s now or never”

Zayn only smiled and then “ okay, if you want me, call”

Louis nodded and opened the door and then he looked at Zayn “ thank you”

Zayn nodded “ any time”

Louis left the car, he entered the building in front, and then he took a deep breath, he closed his eyes thinking again of what he was going to do, then he nodded and walked to the lift.

He pressed the doorbell, and he waited, then he heard  
“ okay, okay Alby... I am coming” that was Harry

Then the door was opened, and Harry froze not moving   
Louis saw the shook on Harry’s face and he cleared his voice “ bad time? “

Harry then moved frantically “ oh my God, what are you doing here... “ he gave him a room to enter

“ when did you leave the hospital? Are you alone! “

Louis entered giggling, Harry closed the door and then he looked at Louis who was trying to put his jacket away, Harry took it form his shoulder and hanged it up and then looked at Louis “ are you okay? Are you in pain? “

Louis put his hand in Harry’s shoulder “ chill... Breathe”

Harry looked at Louis in the eyes and then he smiled “  
I am sorry, I just.. I didn’t expect seeing you again”

Louis frowned “ I told you I was going to call”

Harry flushed and looked down “ yeah”

“you didn’t believe me? “

Harry shrugged “ no, I did.. I just.. You are here? “

Louis nodded “ I am here”

Harry was staring at him, and then he said “ oh, come on have a seat. You must be exhausted “

Louis followed him to the place where Harry had his fit   
Louis avoided looking at the spot, and then he sat on the big couch

Harry was still standing up “ er.. Coffee, or tea? Or I can make you some breakfast? “

Louis smiled “ coffee is great”

Harry nodded, then he walked to the kitchen.  
Louis couldn’t stay alone in that place so he walked to Harry.

Harry was putting some cookies on a plate where some fresh fruits were also on it

He noticed Louis and he said “ do you need something? “

Louis smiled “ I need you to calm down”

Harry sighed smiling “ I am sorry, I just... “ he closed his eyes breathing slowly “ I couldn’t sleep.  
Every time I close my eyes I see you in... I mean.. I see what happened again and again in my mind”

Louis looked softly and then he walked inside and stood beside Harry “ are those mine” he was looking at the plate

Harry looked at him “ I am sure you are hungry, you can’t have coffee on empty stomach “

Louis smiled and took one strawberry, he ate it and then he looked at Harry “ delicious, made it yourself? ”

Harry giggled, and then he walked to pour the coffee , Louis sat I the table and he was watching

Harry while Alby was lying under his legs watching him  
“ you are so close, you and Alby”

Harry smiled and gave Louis his cup, he looked at Alby and said “best friend ever. My hero.. My saviour”

Louis nodded “ I guess mine too”

Harry sat in front of Louis and nodded “ I told you he likes you”

Louis nodded, Harry then said “ how do you feel now? “

Louis looked at his shoulder “ it’s the first time I got shot.. And it hurts like hell”

Harry frowned “ I am sorry”

Louis shook his head and looked at Harry “ but I am really okay, I expected worse"

Harry didn’t say a word, he looked at the table and he was lost in his thoughts again

“ is Gemma here? “ Louis asked

Harry looked at him and then he shook his head “ she is at work.. “

“no work for you? “

Harry shook his head “no, not today”

Louis looked at Harry “ I know you are asking yourself why I am here”

Harry smiled and shrugged  
Louis bit his lower lip and then he said “ I am sorry, for the last time.. I am so sorry for leaving you like this.. For running away”

Harry was looking at him, eyes turned glassy and once the tears started to fall down he lowered his head   
Louis sighed and he put his hand in Harry’s, he was going to talk but Harry said

“ you know” then he raised his head wiping his tears “ I knew it, you know... Did Niall tell you? “

Louis pulled his hand away and he took a deep breath “ no, he didn’t “

Harry was still looking at him, Louis “ when I left you.. I found that I forgot my keys.. So I had to come back”

Harry closed his eyes, then he shook his head, he looked hurt and also disappointed “ you saw me”

Louis nodded “ your dog opened the door for me.. And I saw you lying.. You were coming out of it.. I called Gemma”

He looked at him confused, but Louis continued “ and she told me to call Niall”

Harry then nodded, Louis “ I knew what it was, my mom is a nurse so I called her and she told me...  
Then your dog explained a lot, I mean he was protecting you, he didn’t even let me touch you.. “

Harry didn’t talk, then Louis said “ Harry, all those passed days I was thinking.. I was trying to convince myself that it was okay not to care about you, I was trying to act as if you were someone who I met and things did not work out.. But I can’t.. I couldn’t put you out of mind”

Harry shook his head again, Louis “ I am not here to tell you that I understand your disease... I am here to ask you to give me another chance”

Harry was looking at him “ why? I mean.. Why now? “

Louis knew he was going to ask this “ it has nothing to do with last night “

“it has everything with lastnight”

“no... I was already there in front of your building when I saw the criminal we were looking for, I was here first and I wanted to come and to talk... “

Harry was still staring at him, Louis “ I wanted to fix things before you saved me.. I promise, I know you said I don’t owe you anything although I owe you my life but.... I need this” Harry then looked down “ I had an ex... You’ve met him”

“Luke? “

Harry looked at him shocked, Louis tried to smile “ Niall told me, I guess it was either me or him who triggered you that day”

Harry shook his head “ maybe none.. “

then he looked at Louis “ we have been together for a year... I tried my best to be okay for him, to act like I have no problem.. I was too scared that he would leave me when he knows.. That he would be disgusted or.. I would be a burden. And he promised me none of this… he promised he will be there always there for me, and he loved me I know he did I love him too. And I did lots of things that were really exhausting for me just to keep him. I never seized in front of him… I always kept Alby so when he felt it I was hiding, so I could seiaze alone. it was easy because he wasn’t always there.. He was not living in London at the start so it was really easy” then he sighed “ four months ago.. He started working here.. And he asked me to live together, I was more than happy. Finally I got someone who cared for me… who accepts who I am.. So we moved together, and one day.. I had it right in front of him” he stopped talking and then he chuckled “ I understand he panicked it was scary.. I mean I made my mom once record it on a tape and I even scared me” he looked at Louis “ but he disappeared, I came out of it alone.. With Alby and I tried to call him days and nights, and one night he called Niall and he told him that he wants an end, he couldn’t do this”

Louis was listening carefully, he knew what Harry was telling him, he knew that Harry could see how scared Louis was

Harry looked at Louis “ you say you want another chance.. You also ran when you saw me”

Louis shook his head, Harry nodded “ you panicked I got it.. But this is me, it has been me since I was three years old. It does not alert me it just happens, it could happen anywhere.. Anytime and there is nothing to stop it. I could hit my head or broke any bones, I got three minor concussions and once I hit my head hard that I didn’t wake up for days.. I have a scares all over my body and I hurt myself more than I can count”

Louis was looking at him nodding trying not to cry, Harry looked at Louis in the eyes “ I like you, so much. And you make me really hate my disease, because I want to be perfect for you..”

Louis shook his head, he was unable to talk, he was crying

Harry continued “ but I will never be perfect, I will always be sick.. And I will always hurt myself, and if you stayed you will blame yourself for not being here if I hurt myself”

Then he sighed “ you were right officer Tomlinson, maybe we just should be friends “

Louis looked down for a long moment and then he said  
“ no”

Harry looked at him, he was also in tears, Louis raised his head “ okay, maybe I don’t understand that disease, maybe I didn’t know the suffer you have to witness.. And yes I panicked and I will always panic.. But I want to, I want to do this... I want to be there to help you even if you don’t recognise me.. “

Harry said “ I can’t let you do this to yourself, why? “

“I want this, because I care.. “

“he cared too, for a year.. “

“I am not him.. “ Louis snapped

Harry sighed and left his seat, but Louis followed him “ Harry, listen to me.. I don’t know what to promise you exactly, all I know I want you, I want to be here for you and with you”

Harry wiped his tears “ that would be unfair “

“let me decide this, will you? “ Louis said

Harry looked at him “ you know I really wanted this to work... I.. “

“then give it a chance, please.. Let’s just try it for a while no pressure, just couple of friends who share their times together, I am already suspended so I have plenty of time” he joked

Harry frowned, Louis “ it’s okay... I need some days off anyway” he raised his wounded shoulder and Harry nodded

Louis took Harry’s hand between his good hand and he said “ I am asking you Harry, please? “

Harry “ oh.. Don’t please, of course I want a second chance. But I just need yoy to know what are you on about? “

Louis nodded “Okay, i need you to have a seat and tell me everything about it”

Harry smiled, Louis “ yes I want to know everything, what to do, how to help you during and after, I need to know it all”

Harry chuckled “ that would be a hard lesson”

“and I need to know”

Harry sighed again and looked at Louis’ eyes “ are you sure? You can leave and never look back and I will totally understand “

“ what are you doing? I am telling you I am ready to start this while you keep trying to make me change my mind"

“please, don’t “ Harry hastily said

Louis smiled “ i am not planning to, so when can we start? “

Harry smiled wider “ first, you need to eat something “

And then Harry left Louis’ hand and headed to the fridge, he put out some red and yellow pepper  
“ I am making you the best breakfast ever”

Louis smiled “ wow, I can get used to it”

Harry looked at him, he flushed and then he looked again at the stove and then he moved to get the pans he needed.

Louis sat on the table watching him, and he really felt he was doing the right thing, yes that was definitely the right thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis fell asleep on Harry’s couch, after they ate their breakfast Louis couldn’t open his eyes any longer, so Harry told him they can watch some movie till Zayn comes to take Louis. But Louis slept and when he woke up, he was sleeping on a bed. And that felt weird.

He looked around him and he had no idea what was this room, but he heard Harry’s voice coming from outside and then female voice.

Louis left his bed feeling awful but he had to see what was going on, he opened the door and then he saw Harry and Gemma looking at each other obviously they were fighting because Gemma was yelling but once she saw Louis she shut her mouth up.  
.  
Louis walked outside the room and it was when Harry noticed him, he sighed “ did we wake you up? “

Louis shook his head but he felt Gemma was glaring at him, he looked at her smiling “ hi Gemma” She shook her head and disappeared inside the flat and then they heard a door slammed shut.

Harry was looking at where his sister just disappeared, then he looked at Louis and smiled nervously  
“ sorry”

Louis smiled “ were you fighting? “

Harry sighed then nodded, Louis asked “ was it about me? I mean obviously she hates me”

Harry frowned and answered hastily “ she doesn’t hate you... “ then he shrugged shyly “ she is worried, I told her about last night.. And she panicked.. I mean she is panicking right now she is not angry she is just scared”

Louis nodded and he pinched his nose bridge “ of course she panicked Harry, you will never do this again”

Harry nodded then “ I didn’t mean that part actually “

Louis looked at him confused “ I mean she knows about what you told me last night.. She.. She worries alot about me and she is afraid that I might get hurt again, trust me you don’t want to see me hurt I am awful. “ he tried to joke and he laughed nervously

Louis said “ I am not gonna hurt you”

“I know that, but she is just overprotective. I am her only younger brother and you know my case doesn’t make it better”

Louis noddex “ I understand, I mean I have little siblings too so I know”

Harry nodded and smiled “ so are you hungry, I made you some pasta”

Louis sighed “ what exactly happened? “

Harry smiled while walking to the kitchen followed by Louis “ you slept and I didn’t want to wake you up, so.. I told Zayn to leave and I will get you home later”

Louis nodded while sitting on the chair “ and how did I get to the bed! “

Harry smiled and didn’t talk, he started to fill the plates while Louis chuckled “ you are huge you know that”

Harry looked at him “ and you are small”

Louis pretended offended “ you didn’t just call me that”  
Harry laughed and put the plates on the table, he then sat in front of Louis “ bonne appetite “ Louis smiles and looked at the plate “ you made this yourself? “

Harry nodded and started to eat, Louis took his first fork and he gasped “ that’s amazing “

Harry laughed “ that’s nothing really”

Louis “ are you kidding me? It’s wonderful, you should open your own restaurant “

Harry smiled “ you just taste the pasta”

Louis “ and the muffins, and the pancakes, and the cookies, and the fruits.. “

Harry laughed again “ yeah right”

Louis took another fork, then he looked at Harry “ so your sister does not know about what you did” Harry took a deep breath and he put his fork down “ not yet, and can you please skip that part? “

Louis “ I hate to start my relationship with your sister with a lie”

Harry nodded “ yeah, yeah I will tell her.. But later.. I mean not now.. Just more days”

Louis frowned “ why? “

Harry looked at him “ I was at the hospital lately, and that wasn’t good, so if I tell her now she will freak out and tell mom, mom will freak out and I really want yo enjoy us right now”

Louis smiled but he could not hide his nervousness, Harry must noticed because he said “ it was really nothing, I had a fit and I fell on my chest... I couldn’t breath well and i ended up at the hospital but I am fine”

Louis was watching Harry talking casually at this and he tried to remain calm

“ you have to finish your plate” Harry said and he started to eat again himself “ and you should call your sister, she called you and I had to answer her I didn’t want her to worry”

And shit, he forgot about Lottie, she was staying at his house alone waiting for him while he was with Harry totally forgetting about her.

“ then we will take you home”

Louis frowned “ we? “

Harry looked at him smiling “ don’t worry, you will love her I know you will..” He meant Gemma, and Louis only nodded and he started to eat again.

When Harry and Louis finished, Harry excused to change his clothes, he left Louis alone with Alby while he went to have a quick shower.

Louis was watching Alby and he remembered what Zayn told him about how Aby saved his life the other night.

“ you don’t scare him”

Louis looked at the kitchen door and there Gemma was standing watching Alby. She walked inside  
“ he is always not this calm with strangers.. “

Louis looked at Alby and he was lying there watching them

“ they says dogs like Alby feels its partners.. So I guess he knows Harry likes you”

And there, the tune was threatening, Louis looked at her “ l know... “

“you don’t know anything “ Gemma stopped him, and she walked closer to Louis “ you don’t know him, you don’t know what he is facing.. You think it’s okay, you think you understand everything...  
That you can handle everything.. But you are wrong”

Louis was watching her, her voice was shaking and she was struggling to remain calm and not cry  
“ I understand your concerns about your brother”

She chuckled and then she shook her heard, Louis “ I know you think that I will run away too.. That the minute I saw him having a seizure I will go”

“you already have done that”

He nodded “ yeah, I was scared... I was confused and I had no idea what was going on... But now I  
know”

“ and you think you can stay? ”

Louis frowned “ I know I want to stay” she was glaring at him, Louis sighed “ I don’t know if i can handle this at the start and I know it will be hard and painful for both of us...” she nodded raising her brow, Louis finished “ but I know your brother worth it”

Gemma was still staring at him, then she said “ I heard these words before...different people.. Different ages.. And they all did the same. They all ran away”

Louis shrugged “ and I don’t know why are you comparing me with them? “

Gemma “ and what makes you different? “

He laughed, but he was fuming from inside “ I am not gonna talk about what will I do, I will let you see yourself”

Gemma stared at him for a moment, then she looked down when she saw standing and leaving the kitchen.  
Then Harry showed at the kitchen door looking between both of them “ everything okay? “

Louis looked down while Gemma smiled “ yeah, everything okay” Harry smiled and said “ let’s go then”

The ride went smoothly not like what Louis expected, instead Harry and Gemma hadn’t stopped talking and laughing, they even joined Louis with them and they were like three old friends, he felt he knew them since forever and he felt comfortable and relaxed. He saw Gemma watching him through the mirror but when he said something that made Harry laughing loud from the heart, she looked at him through the mirror and when the locked eyes, she winked at him. When they arrived Harry insisted to walk with him to the door and he felt that harry was sincerely happy that his eyes were glowing.  
****

The next morning, when Louis opened his eyes he heard some noises coming from outside his room, running and thuds then

“ stop it, your brother is sleeping “ that was Fizzy “ come on breakfast is ready” and now his mom.  
His mom and his all siblings were here. He smiled widely. He missed them more that ever and he just realized he hadn’t seen them since five months.  
Then the door was opened and his mother showed, he sat on his bed and smiled “ mom”

She walked to him and then she hugged him really tight  
“ I am fine, don’t cry please “

She looked at him eyes full of tears “ you were shot”

“ yes, but I am okay. You shouldn’t come I made Little promise me not to tell you... “

She frowned “ what are you talking about? “

He sighed “ you have work"

She smiled now and wiped her tears “ and you are my son... Now.. How are you feeling? “

He took a deep breath “ I am fine”

He lied

She smiled “ I am a nurse, I can read when patients lie you know that”

He smiled and nodded “ okay, but on scale from one to ten... It’s 6, so I am okay”

She looked at his shoulder that was now covered with the dressing “ promise me, this will never happen again please “

He smiled and wiped her falling tears “ it won’t “

She smiled “ okay, now are you ready for breakfast? “

He nodded, she stood up “ let’s go, Harry is waiting “

Louis froze “ I am sorry what? “

She smiled and looked at him “ he came an hour ago, we would let you sleep but he has to go to work.. And he is really worried about you”

She smiled even wider “ your sisters love him, they didn’t stop talking to him.. He is so lovely.. I like  
him”

Louis smiled and looked down, his mom then said “ and since he saved your life then.. I think I will love him”

Then she opened the door and walked outside.

When Louis entered the kitchen, he didn’t expect to see Harry wearing an apron he had no idea where did it come from, he was decorating some cupcake with icing and chocolate. Beside him standing both Lottie and Fizzy, and the twins were in front of him each holding a cup cake and eating

Fizzy noticed Louis first “ oh Louis.. “ then she ran to him and hugged him

He hugged her looking at Harry who was looking back at him with a huge smile on his face Then the twins hugged him too

Phoebe said whole hugging him “ we were worried boo”

He smiled and kissed her and her twin hair. Then he looked at Harry  
“ morning Louis” Harry said

Louis smiled and sat at daisy’s seat “ morning Haz.. See you have meet my family” and now he nickname him?

Harry like it as he nodded smiling “ I had no idea they were here.. I just brought some cupcakes to you and Lottie and I was surprised “

Fizzy “ we are surprised too believe me”

Harry smiled shyly, but Louis looked at her glaring. Then he saw Alby entering the kitchen, he noticed he was wearing Harry’s medical bad on his back but no one said anything.

Alby rubbed Louis’ thigh and then he lied under Harry’s leg

Louis’ mom entered the kitchen, she looked at the tray in front t of Harry that was filled with cupcakes

“ best cupcake I have ever tasted Harry” she said while taking one

“ sorry if I made you bake some more” she said while biting a big bite, and what? Louis looked at her confused

Harry smiled “ no, I love baking really, I am glad you like it”

Then he put out the Apron, and he gave Louis one “ tell me what do you think”

Louis took it feeling extremely weird, was he sleeping for days? When did this happen?

He took a bite and he looked at Harry “ the best”

Harry smiled then he looked between them “ I have to go”

The girls all yelled no, and why  
But he smiled and looked at Alby who was already on his feet “I should be in school thirty minutes ago”

Daisy “ when can we see you again”

He looked at her smiling “ anytime really “ then he looked at Louis “ I really should go now”

Louis smiled although he wanted him to stay too, but he said “ let me walk you”

Then Harry said bye to the girls and he walked with Louis out to the door

Once they were out the kitchen, Harry whispered “ your family is here, boo? “ he chuckled

Louis rolled his eyes and then looked at him and smiled “ they love you”

“ I love them too, but I wasn’t expecting them” he rubbed his face hiding his embarrassment “ I didn’t even know to tell them who I was, Lottie rescued me”

Louis smiling “ really, what did she say!”

Harry shrugged “ that I saved your life, I was your friend “

Louis stopped in front of the door “ well, I guess you are more than that”

Harry flushed and he looked down at Alby  
Louis smiled “ how will you go? “

Harry “ the school is five minutes walking from here”

“so you will walk? “ Louis asked

Harry nodded “ I have Alby, I feel fine.. I will be okay”

Louis was still looking at him, Harry smiled and he squeezed his forearm softly “ I will be okay.. “ he looked at Alby “ right Alby.. “

Alby barked and then Harry looked at Louis “ your mom is great, I really loved her”

Louis smiled “ she loved you too”

Harry smiled widely “ I can’t wait for you to see my mom, she will... “ he stopped himself, he looked down “ I am sorry, I am so sorry “

Louis frowned “ what for? “

Harry “ I get super excited easily, I guess this what happened to me when I met your mom, but that doesn’t mean.. “

“ I would love to meet your mom Harry” Louis said to stop him.

Harry stopped talking and he smiled “ when can I see you again? “

Louis “ you are welcome here anytime”  
“ I will call you” then he opened the door and he left.  
****  
When Louis entered the kitchen, his sisters were talking then when they saw him Fizzy said “how come you have a boyfriend more attractive than all they boyfriends I had”

Louis rolled his eyes “ he is not my boyfriend, and how old are you again? “

Fizzy rolled her eyes while The girls all sighed, and his mother laughed at them

“ so he isn’t gay? “ asked Lottie

Louis looked at her “ he is”

Fizzy “ then what are you waiting for”

Louis sighed and sat in front of him mom  
His mother “ girls can you check the twins please? “

Then all the girls left the kitchen.

His mother stood up and poured him some coffee “ do you need any pain killers? “

Louis nodded, his mom said “ I will get you some after your breakfast “

She sat again in front of him “ so, he is the friend you’ve asking me about his case”

Louis looked her and she explained “ his dog, and his watch. Your sisters have questions"  
The   
Louis nodded, his mom sighed “ he is a good kid”

Louis shook his head “ i know.. And that scares me”

She smiled “ you should be.. So is it serious? “

Louis shrugged “ I don’t know, I am excited, he is excited... But we are both scared I guess”

His mom cupped his hand and said “ you gotta do what your heart tells you”

Louis looked at her eyes “ I keep having those ideas, they worries me.. I mean I almost saw him having one and I ran for days”

She nodded “ you have to learn about it, I can help you if you want”

Louis looked at the table “ he has a sister.. She is so overprotective, I think she will kill me if anything happened “

She laughed “ are you planning to run again? “

He shrugged “ I really don’t want to.. But I don’t know”

She patted his hand “ you will know, when the time comes you will. But you have to be honest with yourself”

He nodded “ I know mom”

His mother nodded “ it will be a huge responsibility. Your life will change"

Louis nodded again, but he was still panicking from inside  
Then she kissed his hand and stood up “ I will wash the dishes.. “

Then she said while opening the faucet “ he makes the best cupcake Louis, he is a catch”

And muffin, and pancake, and pasta and cookies Louis smiled and nodded, yeah he was a catch.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was in his house, sitting with Zayn and Liam they came to check on him. Zayn left the house for the Tomlinson family and he stayed with Liam and louis felt he was missing all the fun.

“ he is just waiting for your next doctor appointment, he needs to make sure you are okay” Liam said talking about their boss

Louis huffed “ it has been a week and it’s utter boring.. I am losing my mind here, mom and the kids are leaving tomorrow and I don’t know what I will do next”

Liam “ but you still need your time to heal.. You can go back with them “

Louis frowned “no”

“ why not? You’ve been complaining to go to your hometown”

“ yeah, but no”

Zayn finally giggled “ I know why”

Louis glared at him while Liam looked between both men wondering “ what is going on”

Zayn laughed while Louis rolled his eyes and said “ there is nothing “

“there is Harry” Zayn said

Liam looked at Louis still confused then he opened his eyes wide “ oh really! He is a nice lad”

Louis “ there is nothing going on”

“yet” Zayn added

Liam smiling “ come on man, he is cute and attractive, he saves your life so obviously he likes you, so? “

Zayn added “ and you like him”

Louis raised his voice “ Zayn? “

Zayn only shrugged “ I am just saying, I mean it is all over your face, and I know last week he was here more than once, so I believe things is working out”

Louis sighed and he shook his head “ we are still in the friend zone, I mean no pressure or anything..  
We are slowing down”

Liam nodding “ well that’s good, but why do I feel there is something else”

Louis looked at him and then he said “ there is something else “

Liam frowned “ oh god, he is not Gay? He is married? “   
oh he is in a relationship..”

“shut up” Louis said and Zayn was laughing, Louis “ nothing from these things.. He is just... He has this condition “

Liam raised a brow “ condition like he can’t... “

“ stop”

Liam “ okay.. “

“ he has epilepsy, and the two of us just trying things out”

Liam nodded but he was confused “ that’s not that bad right? “

Louis shrugged “ I really don’t know, I mean it’s serious condition and it requires a lot of support and understanding... It needs effort and it needs a heart of steel to withstand whatever happens to  
him”

Liam nodded “ so you are scared”

“of course I am scared”

“ and him? “

Louis “ I think he doesn't want me to get involve in things I am not able to handle... He is scared that I might run away”

“ but you won’t, right? I mean I understand how hard it is, but you are not gonna run because of this”

Louis nodded “ I won’t.. “

“ good, cause I like him.. “

Louis smiled “ okay”

Well all his friends like him.  
****  
Louis couldn’t sleep that night, he was sleeping all the time anyway, so he left his room and he headed to the TV. But there he found an opened laptop he recognised it belonged to Lottie and a hot cup of tea, so Lottie also couldn’t sleep.

He sat at the couch and he took the cup and he drank a sip, it was hot and delicious and that what exactly he needed. He looked at the opened laptop and he saw a word that made him froze

Epilepsy

Did his mother told Lottie? But no, she promised she will let him do this whenever he wants. Did  
Harry told Lottie?

“He told me” Lottie said from behind

Then she walked and sat beside him “ I was watching his dog and mentally wondering about that medical bag, he noticed and he told me yesterday”

And Louis remembered that Harry was acting weird yesterday but he didn't want to push it.

Louis nodded and said nothing, Lottie sighed looking at the laptop screen “ it’s a serious disease, and the complications are awful and there is no cure” then she looked at him “are you thinking to go on in this relation? “

Louis frowned and said “ what? “

She shrugged “ I mean you still don’t know him well, so why are you involving yourself in this misery”

“ misery? Wow... What are you trying to say”

“ memory loss, heart attacks, pulmonary oedema, and many more are the complications of this disease. He may have continuous seizures without gaining his conscious which could be fatal. Why are you doing this to yourself.. Where do you see this relation is going to”

Louis was really shocked, he knew all what she told him he made his own research, but these words coming from his sister sounded strong, and knowing that Lottie was against this relationship made him feel uncertain again.

“ Louis.. I am not a bad person here, I am just not falling hard for him like you.. I mean I know it’s not like you are marrying but. Why? “

“ I can’t believe you”

Lottie closed her eyes “ I am just worried about you, this is not the kind of life you want to live. You don’t want to live in fears and eventually losing the one you love”

He shook his head “ people die Lottie. What if you get married and then you husband became sick or died in an accident . “

“it’s completely different, if he got sick after marriage then.. It’s okay.. Sick and health right? That what marriage based on. But you already know that he is not healthy.. It is like you want the pain and accepting it will make you feel all guilty when you want to leave. And then you will find yourself stuck with a man with disability and your ethics and morals preventing you from leaving him.. This is too much”

Louis was not believing what she was saying, he was looking at her shocked “ who are you? “

She took a deep breath “ I am just trying to open your eyes”

He shook his head and he stood up “ this is my life, thank you for fucking caring”

She stood up too “LOUIS... “

He shook his head “ this will be the last time you talk to me about this”

She frowned “ I am Your sister, I am worried about you I just want to help”

“this is not helping.. This is not supporting”

“I can’t support this.. Louis you will fall in love with him, no you are already in love with him.. But this love is not gonna last forever”

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, she said “ I like him, he is a good man. But I think he is selfish for asking you this. He knows how much he puts on your shoulder. it is like he wants you to pay him back for saving you, it's wrong and still he keeps showing up, If he was okay then he would be the one for you... But please think about it, open you eyes.. You don’t need this kind of relation. I mean why? It’s only gonna last for few months so end it now so you can save yourself the pain. You don’t wanna hurt him “

He was looking at her, and then he just left to his room.  
****   
Harry was there the next morning to say goodbye to the Tomlinson family, he was there early as it was his day off, and he spent the morning making the breakfast with Jay Louis’ mother.

Louis was trying to help but eventually they asked him to stay still on his chair and not to move , Fizzy was also there helping them to sit the table, they were leaving right after the breakfast.

During the breakfast while they were all sitting around the table, it was tense between Lottie and Louis, they barely talked and although she tried to talk to him he was ignoring her, Harry noticed but he did not say anything

“ we will gladly wait for you Harry, when Louis comes next time you are invited” Jay said while kissing Harry goodbye

He smiled politely at her and said “ I would be honoured “

Then he hugged her and then all the girls hugged him except for Lottie who stayed away from all of them by her bag waiting for her family.

Jay was hugging Louis and she whispered in his ears “ remember whatever you decided I support you”

He looked at her in the eyes and nodded smiling, he looked at Harry and he was playing with the small twins carrying one on his back and the other was playing with Alby.

Louis hugged Fizzy, then the girl twins, and then he moved and carried Ernie who was playing with Alby with his unwounded hand.

Then they all headed outside, and after putting all the bags and everything in the car trunk. Lottie held Louis’ hand, he looked at her and she was almost crying  
“ I hate to go while we are like this” she said

Louis smiled and hugged her, then he kissed her forehead “ bye Lottie” she entered the car and Jay drove away.

Louis and Harry entered the house and Harry closed the door behind him.

Louis looked at Harry “ how about a movie? “

Harry smiled “ I would like that, but first.. There is something I need to show you”

Louis confused “ what? “

Harry sighed “ come on.. “

Harry walked inside and then he entered the TV room, he walked to the TV and he connected his phone with the TV, and he opened the tv

Louis was confused when he saw Harry’s face was on the screen.

Harry looked at him and he then walked and sat in the couch, he patted the spot beside him and Louis sat beside him

“ I know about you and Lottie” he started

Louis said “ how did you know? She told you? “

He shook his head “ no, no.. But when I was telling her the other day. From the questions she was asking I knew”

“knew what? “

Harry sighed “ I have been living with this since I was three Louis... I have told tens of people about it and I kind of became an expert from their reactions. I know when they accept it, when they are worried... And I know when they mentally deciding no more Harry. And that what your sister reaction was”

Louis sighed rubbing his face “ she doesn’t understand”

Harry chuckled “ but she does.. Actually she is being logical here .. I mean.. Why would you stuck with a burden like me”

Louis was looking at him then closed his eyes “ not again”

Harry “ I am not trying to change your mind or anything.. Last week was one of the best weeks I have ever had since ages.. But I know that I will not always be accepted from your family.. Or friends. I know some will try to tell you to run.. Lottie is not a bad person Lottie loves you and she cares so much about you that she hates to see her brother hurt”

“ you won’t hurt me”

Harry was staring at his eyes, then he shook his head.   
He stood up and he pressed play and the video began.   
It showed harry looking at the camera smiling  
“ Hay Harry” a woman voice said obviously the one who was recording

“ hi mom” Harry waved his hands. He looked much younger, with long curls that reaches his ears and with baby face cheeks.

“ tell me what are we celebrating today? “

Harry smiled, and started to walk looking at the camera “ we are celebrating Gemma’s nineteen birthday” then he entered his sister room  
Gemma yelled “ Harry get out”. Then his mom moved the camera to Gemma

Gemma yelled “ mom, I am not ready”

Gemma was much younger with long brown hair. She was wearing red short dress

Then she looked away from the camera “ Harry, put that down” she yelled again

“ Harry... Harry.. Shit mom”

Then the camera moved to Harry, he was in front of her bed carrying a necklace from beeds in his hands staring down, and he looked tense

Gemma walked to him “ Harry, are you okay? “

But he didn’t respond then his hand twitched and then he fell on the bed shaking violently and his body was tensed up, he was convulsing really hard making gasped sounds, the necklace was ripped and the beeds fell on the ground

“Mom, turn it off” Gemma said standing right beside her brother, her voice was broken and shaken, and then Alby came and he jumped on the bed. He tried to turn Harry on his side but Gemma said “ it’s okay Alby.. It’s okay”

"mom?" she said looking at her mother

" he asked me for this" his mom said and her voice was no different than Gemma

Harry was still shaking and then the video stopped. 

Louis was standing beside his TV and he was the one who paused the video

“ why are you showing me this? “ Louis said feeling restless, he was hyperventilating and he was dizzy

Harry was looking down “ I asked mom to record me and that was the one”

Louis looked at harry and asked again “ why are you showing me this”

Harry looked at him “ because this is how I look, this is how I feel.. “

Louis sighed “ Harry... You.. “

“you should know what to do, you should know how to help me, if you want to stay you need to know”

Louis “why are you doing this “

“ trust me I am not doing anything, I am just trying to make you see.. Listen I hadn’t any seizure since more than a month, I am feeling funny for days and I tried and prayed not to have any when your family was here. I am scared it might come soon or when we are alone together.. I don’t want you to panic or to do something wrong that could hurt me”

“ hurt you? “

Harry sighed and patted again the spot beside him “ come back.. Let me tell you”

Louis sat beside Harry, Harry looked at him and then said

“ if I ever have a seizure while you are with me, I want you to remain as calm as you can, it is not always a bad thing and it does not require a visit to hospital every time” Louis nodded.

“ If Alby is there you will notice that he is restless and pacing around me and watching me that only means I am a few seconds away from it, you might find me blank or confused so you need to clear the place for me, or move me to a save place.. And when it starts like you saw in the video I don’t want you to try to hold me down.. You may hurt me more, put a cushion or anything under my head to protect it, and the most important thing is to watch the time.. If it exceeded for five minutes you have to call an ambulance, if I had another one immediately after without gaining my conscious call an ambulance, if I wasn’t breath normally after the seizure call an ambulance, got it? “ Louis again nodded

“ I might hurt my head or bite my tongue, don’t put anything in my mouth and again watch the time”

Harry held his hand and said “ it took time to regain my awareness after, I might not recognize you or even recognize what just happened “

Louis knew that, he saw that before  
Harry then closed his eyes “ sometimes.. I vomit right after the seizure.. Sometimes I pee myself so I am sorry in Advance”.

Louis shook his head, Harry tried to smile “ I am so sorry Louis for this..”

“ Harry, what are you saying?why are you talking like this is your fault”

“ it’s not my fault, I know.. I just hate it” he then looked at Louis “ I hate it so much, I hate the fact that I am sick, that I need someone to look after me all the time. I know I am a burden and I know it’s not an easy job.. But.. “ he sighed “ I hate it and I can’t tell my family, they blame themselves. Mom thinks it’s her fault, she believes she did something wrong while she was pregnant with me. And Gemma thinks it’s her fault since I had my first one when I was playing with her... They had enough and I know they are ready to do whatever it takes to keep me save... But I want.. Damn I want to feel okay. I want to make my dreams come true, I don’t want people to run away from me when they know. I want to have a regular life” he said the last word and he wiped his tears

“ I am sorry”

Louis was watching him, then he hugged Harry.  
“ I don’t care”

Then he looked at Harry “ I don’t care what you have, I like you no matter what. I am ready Harry I what to take it, I want to be there when you have it I want to be the one who hold your hand when you come out of it, I want to be the one who wipes your drools and holds your hair when you throw up" he smiled and so as Harry

"I want to be the one who cleans you up and stay with you till you gain your full consciousness , I want to be the first you recognise, the one you want when you come out of it”

Harry was crying “ you can’t promise me that”

“but I am, and I will. I will never leave your side. Even if this didn’t work for any reason.. I will be here for you”

Harry shook his head “ I really want to believe this”

“ I can’t find a reason not to”

Harry was looking at Louis, at his eyes, Louis smiled “ hear me out.. I will always be here. I will always take care of you because I want to. Maybe we still don’t know each other.. But sometime this is all it takes to know the person you want to spend your days with.. And I want to, I want to spend my coming days with you. So please Harry stop worrying about me leaving, stop scaring me by showing me videos of you having seizures... Stop pushing me away and stop saying you are a burden.. And Harry if you are a burden then I am gladly accepting it”

Harry whispered “ why are you doing this? “

Louis frowned “ hay, you can’t ask me this... I don’t know, I just I want to, I want you”

Harry smiled “ I want you too” Louis smiled “good”.  
They were looking at their eyes, Harry nodded “ yeah, good”

Then they were getting more closer, and then it happened, their lips met, and then the time froze.  
They didn't want to move apart, Harry cupped Louis’s face and Louis did the same. They kissed till they feel it was what they were meant to do.

They kissed and they were having hopes and dreams about each other. That kiss said a lot and made the promise Harry wanted to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

“ how do I look? “

Harry said looking at the mirror trying to fix his hair, he was wearing his long black coat, and his skinny black jeans and brown boots, he was looking at his reflection nervously

“ if you asked me this again Harry, I swear I will.. “ Niall said glaring at Harry, he was lying on Harry’s bed watching him while playing with his phone

“ alright, alright. “ Harry gave a nervous laughter

Then he looked again at his reflection, examining his look again, today was his first date with Louis, Louis was taking him to dinner and Harry could barely control his nerves.

“ you look handsome harry” Niall said watching how anxious his best friend was that he might give himself a panic attack. 

Harry turned to him and smiled “ I am sorry, I am just nervous”

Niall sighed and he left his bed “ really? I couldn’t notice” he laughed

Harry smiled and he looked down, Niall asked “ why are you nervous? You look amazing.. Those long legs” he said looking at his leg whistling and wiggling his brows “he is lucky”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes " yeah right"

He walked out the room followed by Niall “ stop being nervous Harry”

Harry headed to the kitchen and then he opened the drug drawer, he put out his two drug containers and he took one of each, he put them in his mouth and he swallowed them without water.

“ you will be okay” Niall said finally, he was watching his friend leaning on the door frame, Harry was shaking now from his nervousness and that was a very bad sign

Harry looked down and only nodded, suddenly he looked depressed

Niall frowned “ are you okay? “

Harry nodded and then he said “ I am okay, for now”

“ what do you mean? Do you feel it? “ Niall asked walking closer. Harry shook his head and then he took a deep breath “ but what if it happened? What if I had it in front of him? In our first date? Fuck.. That would be awful.. “ he said panicking

“ god Harry, why are you thinking this way? “ Niall said pinching his nose bridge

Harry shrugged “ it’s not like it didn’t happen before”

“ Louis is different, we know that.. You know that”

Harry didn’t talk, didn’t even raise his head, he needed more than that obviously

“ you told him everything, you were honest and so as him.. Stop worrying please you will cause yourself one now”

Harry finally looked at him “ I don’t want him to leave me”

Niall frowned “ he won’t, I am sure”

Harry closed his eyes, he wanted to say you can't promise me that, but he didn’t

Niall “Harry”

Harry looked at him “ let it happen.. “ Niall said, Harry raised a brow he was confused, Niall continued “ don’t be afraid.. It’s who you are anyway, I know you are scared. I know you believe the moment he sees you seize is the moment he leaves. But you know what? Let it be. Because If he leaves then that means one thing, he doesn’t deserve you”

Harry looked down closing his eyes, it wasn’t the fist time he heard that speech that he believed no one deserved him, but deep inside he believed he didn’t deserve anyone . Who would like to be in a relationship with a sick person like him, who hurt himself continously. Who wants to be in a relationship with someone who can't even take a good care of himself.

“ and if he did that, I will haunt him, and I will kill that officer and no one will ever know” harry smiled  
Niall smiled too “ there is nothing wrong with you, please remember that”

Harry nodded, the door rang and Harry looked at Niall with big eyes, Niall didn’t lose his smile “ I will open the door, and you try to calm down”

Harry nodded and Niall then gave Harry a hurried hug and he walked out the kitchen.

Harry looked at his hands that were shaking, he took a deep breath and then took some water and walked out of the kitchen.

When Harry left the kitchen he saw Louis was at the door, once he saw Harry he smiled widely and looked at him proudly, he didn’t say any words, it was Harry who said

“ I am ready”

Louis walked to him and then he kissed him on his lips “ you look amazing love”

Harry blushed and looked down, Louis “ let’s go then”

Harry nodded and they walked to the door, Niall said watching them with a huge smile on his face like a proud parent “ I want him back at ten” Louis laughed so as Harry

“ and don’t try anything with me boy, he is still little angel”

Harry rolled his eyes “ fine papa”

Then left the flat but Niall said frowning “ hay, where is Alby? “

Harry tried to avoid looking at them “ no I am not taking him”

Louis didn’t talk, but Niall said with concern “ are you sure?”

Harry nodded “ yeah, don’t worry, I will be great”

Niall shared a look with Louis then he said “ have fun Harry”

Then he closed the door while they walked away. Louis tried not to worry, Harry would be okay , he said he would be okay right?

****  
At the beginning of the day, Louis was feeling anxious, he tried not to look worried and tried not to watch every step harry did. But with the time his worries subsided as he watched the real happiness in Harry’s eyes.

When the waiter took their orders Louis could swear that Harry’s face turned white for a while, but he turned normal in few seconds and then When the food arrived first thing Harry did was smelling it, Louis smiled at him confused “ what are you doing Harry? “

Harry smiled shyly “ I am sorry, I am just used to it.. I love to smell all the flavors “

Louis smiled and copied him “ wow, the food smell amazing”

Harry nodded “ yeah, the food here is amazing “

“ you have been here before? “

“ I was here in a month with Gemma and her boyfriend “

Louis nodded and started to eat “ I want to meet that guy since we will be a family”

When Harry didn’t answer, Louis looked at him and he was looking at him with big eyes

Louis was going to fix this but the waiter came back with the water, then they heard a gasp

Louis looked at the waiter who was looking at Harry “ it’s you.. Oh my God. I Know it harry"

When Louis looked at Harry, his eyes were fixed on his plate trying to avoid looking at the waiter

“ where have you been? I was looking for you... I stopped working there two months ago I just started working here last week"

Finally harry looked at him and smiled, the waiter was excited “ you cut your hair? “

Harry nodded shyly “ I did”

But Harry looked really nervous, he was so uncomfortable and Louis couldn’t miss how he was trying to end the conversation

“ you stopped coming since that night” the waiter said again

Harry didn’t talk, the waiter completed “ you gave us a big scare that night..”

And wait a minute, what was this man talking about, Louis looked at Harry who was looking at him and then he smiled nervously

“ are you okay now? “ the waiter asked with an honest concern

Harry looked at him “ I am fine, I am just sick.. I have epilepsy so… that what happened I seized at the middle of my huge performance” he tried to laugh

The water smiled softly at him “ we were just worried, it was me who called the ambulance that night”

Harry frowned, the waiter “ you friend freaked out and he ran away”

The look on Harry’s eyes were painful, it was mix of confusion and hurt.

“ did he? “ Harry asked

The waiter nodded “ yeah, I was with you at the ambulance, but I had to leave when your sister showed… the next morning you were gone”

Harry tried to smile “ thank you for staying with me”

The water smiled “ you were my favorite customer, I kept talking about you, your voice is amazing.. Will you sing here for us? “

Harry again looked at Louis nervously, then he looked at the waiter “ maybe next time”

The waiter was going to talk but Louis said “ come on man, can we at least eat? “ he snapped

The waiter looked at Louis and smiled shyly “ yeah, so sorry”

Then he looked at Harry “ I am glad you are okay, Harry”

Harry nodded and looked down but his smile died, the waiter left and Louis looked again at Harry  
“ I am so sorry” Harry started

Louis frowned “ what for? “

Harry shrugged, Louis “ I just did that because you looked awfully uncomfortable “.

Harry nodded but still staring at his plate, Louis didn’t know what went wrong

“ are you okay? “

Harry nodded and looked at him, Louis smiled trying to calm him down, he then said “ we should eat before it gets cold”

Harry nodded, then Louis took his fork again and said “ so, long hair? “

Harry giggled “ yeah.. Long hair”

Louis nodded smoking “ I am sure you looked marvelous”

Harry smiled shyly “ I looked okay”

Louis frowned “ the waiter remembers you, do you know how many restaurants I eat in? And no body ever remembered me” Louis laughed

Harry laughed too “ but he doesn’t remember me because of my hair…you herd him I gave them a scare”   
harry said sarcastically

Louis smiled but he knew Harry was upset “ what happened? “

Harry sighed and then he put the fork down again “ honestly I don’t remember exactly what happened “ he shrugged “ all I know I was with Luke.. We were having dinner but I wasn’t really feeling okay since the beginning of the day” he said remembering that night  
“I used to sing at that restaurant… and Jack the waiter used to work there. I remember he said he was my biggest fan” harry giggled, then he sighed “ anyway, like asked me to sing as I always do when I am there. But at the middle of the song I fell down, hit my head really hard. I bled a lot and they had to take me to the hospital, Gemma told me I didn’t wake up or gain my awareness till the next morning”

Louis was watching him, Harry looked at Louis “ all I remember is waking up alone at the hospital bed. Gemma was there and that was the last time I saw Luke”

Louis almost gasped, then he nodded slowly “ I am sorry”

Harry shook his head “no, don’t be sorry”

Louis frowned “ he shouldn’t had left you alone”

Harry shrugged but looked down “ I don’t really blame him. I mean he was scared”

Louis sighed “ you still give him excuses? “

Harry snapped his head up at Louis, Louis was getting angry “ scared or not he shouldn’t leave you alone unconscious to strangers to take you to the hospital “

Harry’s eyes suddenly turned glossy, he then nodded and looked down

Louis put his hand on Harry’s hand, Harry looked at him “ I know I will be scared too, I know I might froze at my place and forget all the instructions you told me…but I also know one thing… I will stay Harry. I won’t go anywhere I promise “

Harry smiled and he nodded “ I know”

But Harry didn’t really know, and Louis wanted him to know, he wanted him to rely on him. He wanted him to believe his promise. Harry had different thoughts, he was sure Louis was going to leave him sooner or later, he believed he had few days maybe months with him, and then they would be taking different routes.

Louis wanted to make Harry see, and Harry needed to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

“ how do I look? “

Harry said looking at the mirror trying to fix his hair, he was wearing his long black coat, and his skinny black jeans and brown boots, he was looking at his reflection nervously

“ if you asked me this again Harry, I swear I will.. “ Niall said glaring at Harry, he was lying on Harry’s bed watching him while playing with his phone

“ alright, alright. “ Harry gave a nervous laughter

Then he looked again at his reflection, examining his look again, today was his first date with Louis, Louis was taking him to dinner and Harry could barely control his nerves.

“ you look handsome harry” Niall said watching how anxious his best friend was that he might give himself a panic attack. 

Harry turned to him and smiled “ I am sorry, I am just nervous”

Niall sighed and he left his bed “ really? I couldn’t notice” he laughed

Harry smiled and he looked down, Niall asked “ why are you nervous? You look amazing.. Those long legs” he said looking at his leg whistling and wiggling his brows “he is lucky”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes " yeah right"

He walked out the room followed by Niall “ stop being nervous Harry”

Harry headed to the kitchen and then he opened the drug drawer, he put out his two drug containers and he took one of each, he put them in his mouth and he swallowed them without water.

“ you will be okay” Niall said finally, he was watching his friend leaning on the door frame, Harry was shaking now from his nervousness and that was a very bad sign

Harry looked down and only nodded, suddenly he looked depressed

Niall frowned “ are you okay? “

Harry nodded and then he said “ I am okay, for now”

“ what do you mean? Do you feel it? “ Niall asked walking closer. Harry shook his head and then he took a deep breath “ but what if it happened? What if I had it in front of him? In our first date? Fuck.. That would be awful.. “ he said panicking

“ god Harry, why are you thinking this way? “ Niall said pinching his nose bridge

Harry shrugged “ it’s not like it didn’t happen before”

“ Louis is different, we know that.. You know that”

Harry didn’t talk, didn’t even raise his head, he needed more than that obviously

“ you told him everything, you were honest and so as him.. Stop worrying please you will cause yourself one now”

Harry finally looked at him “ I don’t want him to leave me”

Niall frowned “ he won’t, I am sure”

Harry closed his eyes, he wanted to say you can't promise me that, but he didn’t

Niall “Harry”

Harry looked at him “ let it happen.. “ Niall said, Harry raised a brow he was confused, Niall continued “ don’t be afraid.. It’s who you are anyway, I know you are scared. I know you believe the moment he sees you seize is the moment he leaves. But you know what? Let it be. Because If he leaves then that means one thing, he doesn’t deserve you”

Harry looked down closing his eyes, it wasn’t the fist time he heard that speech that he believed no one deserved him, but deep inside he believed he didn’t deserve anyone . Who would like to be in a relationship with a sick person like him, who hurt himself continously. Who wants to be in a relationship with someone who can't even take a good care of himself.

“ and if he did that, I will haunt him, and I will kill that officer and no one will ever know” harry smiled  
Niall smiled too “ there is nothing wrong with you, please remember that”

Harry nodded, the door rang and Harry looked at Niall with big eyes, Niall didn’t lose his smile “ I will open the door, and you try to calm down”

Harry nodded and Niall then gave Harry a hurried hug and he walked out the kitchen.

Harry looked at his hands that were shaking, he took a deep breath and then took some water and walked out of the kitchen.

When Harry left the kitchen he saw Louis was at the door, once he saw Harry he smiled widely and looked at him proudly, he didn’t say any words, it was Harry who said

“ I am ready”

Louis walked to him and then he kissed him on his lips “ you look amazing love”

Harry blushed and looked down, Louis “ let’s go then”

Harry nodded and they walked to the door, Niall said watching them with a huge smile on his face like a proud parent “ I want him back at ten” Louis laughed so as Harry

“ and don’t try anything with me boy, he is still little angel”

Harry rolled his eyes “ fine papa”

Then left the flat but Niall said frowning “ hay, where is Alby? “

Harry tried to avoid looking at them “ no I am not taking him”

Louis didn’t talk, but Niall said with concern “ are you sure?”

Harry nodded “ yeah, don’t worry, I will be great”

Niall shared a look with Louis then he said “ have fun Harry”

Then he closed the door while they walked away. Louis tried not to worry, Harry would be okay , he said he would be okay right?

****  
At the beginning of the day, Louis was feeling anxious, he tried not to look worried and tried not to watch every step harry did. But with the time his worries subsided as he watched the real happiness in Harry’s eyes.

When the waiter took their orders Louis could swear that Harry’s face turned white for a while, but he turned normal in few seconds and then When the food arrived first thing Harry did was smelling it, Louis smiled at him confused “ what are you doing Harry? “

Harry smiled shyly “ I am sorry, I am just used to it.. I love to smell all the flavors “

Louis smiled and copied him “ wow, the food smell amazing”

Harry nodded “ yeah, the food here is amazing “

“ you have been here before? “

“ I was here in a month with Gemma and her boyfriend “

Louis nodded and started to eat “ I want to meet that guy since we will be a family”

When Harry didn’t answer, Louis looked at him and he was looking at him with big eyes

Louis was going to fix this but the waiter came back with the water, then they heard a gasp

Louis looked at the waiter who was looking at Harry “ it’s you.. Oh my God. I Know it harry"

When Louis looked at Harry, his eyes were fixed on his plate trying to avoid looking at the waiter

“ where have you been? I was looking for you... I stopped working there two months ago I just started working here last week"

Finally harry looked at him and smiled, the waiter was excited “ you cut your hair? “

Harry nodded shyly “ I did”

But Harry looked really nervous, he was so uncomfortable and Louis couldn’t miss how he was trying to end the conversation

“ you stopped coming since that night” the waiter said again

Harry didn’t talk, the waiter completed “ you gave us a big scare that night..”

And wait a minute, what was this man talking about, Louis looked at Harry who was looking at him and then he smiled nervously

“ are you okay now? “ the waiter asked with an honest concern

Harry looked at him “ I am fine, I am just sick.. I have epilepsy so… that what happened I seized at the middle of my huge performance” he tried to laugh

The water smiled softly at him “ we were just worried, it was me who called the ambulance that night”

Harry frowned, the waiter “ you friend freaked out and he ran away”

The look on Harry’s eyes were painful, it was mix of confusion and hurt.

“ did he? “ Harry asked

The waiter nodded “ yeah, I was with you at the ambulance, but I had to leave when your sister showed… the next morning you were gone”

Harry tried to smile “ thank you for staying with me”

The water smiled “ you were my favorite customer, I kept talking about you, your voice is amazing.. Will you sing here for us? “

Harry again looked at Louis nervously, then he looked at the waiter “ maybe next time”

The waiter was going to talk but Louis said “ come on man, can we at least eat? “ he snapped

The waiter looked at Louis and smiled shyly “ yeah, so sorry”

Then he looked at Harry “ I am glad you are okay, Harry”

Harry nodded and looked down but his smile died, the waiter left and Louis looked again at Harry  
“ I am so sorry” Harry started

Louis frowned “ what for? “

Harry shrugged, Louis “ I just did that because you looked awfully uncomfortable “.

Harry nodded but still staring at his plate, Louis didn’t know what went wrong

“ are you okay? “

Harry nodded and looked at him, Louis smiled trying to calm him down, he then said “ we should eat before it gets cold”

Harry nodded, then Louis took his fork again and said “ so, long hair? “

Harry giggled “ yeah.. Long hair”

Louis nodded smoking “ I am sure you looked marvelous”

Harry smiled shyly “ I looked okay”

Louis frowned “ the waiter remembers you, do you know how many restaurants I eat in? And no body ever remembered me” Louis laughed

Harry laughed too “ but he doesn’t remember me because of my hair…you herd him I gave them a scare”   
harry said sarcastically

Louis smiled but he knew Harry was upset “ what happened? “

Harry sighed and then he put the fork down again “ honestly I don’t remember exactly what happened “ he shrugged “ all I know I was with Luke.. We were having dinner but I wasn’t really feeling okay since the beginning of the day” he said remembering that night  
“I used to sing at that restaurant… and Jack the waiter used to work there. I remember he said he was my biggest fan” harry giggled, then he sighed “ anyway, like asked me to sing as I always do when I am there. But at the middle of the song I fell down, hit my head really hard. I bled a lot and they had to take me to the hospital, Gemma told me I didn’t wake up or gain my awareness till the next morning”

Louis was watching him, Harry looked at Louis “ all I remember is waking up alone at the hospital bed. Gemma was there and that was the last time I saw Luke”

Louis almost gasped, then he nodded slowly “ I am sorry”

Harry shook his head “no, don’t be sorry”

Louis frowned “ he shouldn’t had left you alone”

Harry shrugged but looked down “ I don’t really blame him. I mean he was scared”

Louis sighed “ you still give him excuses? “

Harry snapped his head up at Louis, Louis was getting angry “ scared or not he shouldn’t leave you alone unconscious to strangers to take you to the hospital “

Harry’s eyes suddenly turned glossy, he then nodded and looked down

Louis put his hand on Harry’s hand, Harry looked at him “ I know I will be scared too, I know I might froze at my place and forget all the instructions you told me…but I also know one thing… I will stay Harry. I won’t go anywhere I promise “

Harry smiled and he nodded “ I know”

But Harry didn’t really know, and Louis wanted him to know, he wanted him to rely on him. He wanted him to believe his promise. Harry had different thoughts, he was sure Louis was going to leave him sooner or later, he believed he had few days maybe months with him, and then they would be taking different routes.

Louis wanted to make Harry see, and Harry needed to believe.


	9. Chapter 9

“ so my third best day in my life was when I got accepted in the academy”

Louis said walking at the side walk by Harry, they were eating ice-cream and were walking at the moon light, the weather was amazing not so cold and not so hot   
Harry giggled eating a spoon “ you love being a cop that much”

Louis nodded “ that was my only dream, my step father was a cop and I remember waiting for him to come back wearing his suit and holding his gun. Although they divorced but I always respected that  
man”

Harry nodded then he smiled “but there is no suit”

“but I have the gun and the badge… so I win” he laughed so as Harry

Louis continued “ my second best day was the day I started my work, when I sat on my desk and held my badge.. God harry it felt so good”

Harry was smiling looking at his ice-cream, Louis then said “ my first best day was the day I solved my first case, I celebrated and got wasted and everything, I still can remember that day very clearly “ he said looking at Harry, he didn’t tell him it was the day I met you, he wanted to say it but at the last minute he looked in front again and said “ so, what about you? Three best days in your life? "

Harry sighed, and looked up to the sky narrowing his eyes “ umm let’s see. Okay third day.. When mom got married to Robin. He is an amazing man, he raised us up and was always there for us, so when they finally tied the knot it was such an amazing day, I cried and everything ” he laughed

Louis nodded understanding, he lookec at harry smiling “ I would love to meet him”

Harry nodded “ yeah, he wants to meet you too”

“you’ve been talking about me” Louis smirked  
Harry smiled shyly and shook his head “ no”

Louis laughed “ come on curly, give me some credit here, all my family loves you they ask about you continuously. I am a good lad I am sure your family will like me too”

Harry shrugged “maybe” then he laughed  
Louis put his hand on his chest trying to act offended “ that hurt Harry”

Harry looked at him “ I am sure they will love you, besides you met Gemma, you’ve passed the test already, Mom is a lovely person she loves everyone and so as Robin”

Louis nodded “ so Gemma is the one”

Harry nodded  
“ and yet you made me lie to her”

Harry looked at him “ you didn’t lie… you just didn’t tell her anything. I will tell her I promise” 

“when Harry? “

Harry looked in front and said “ soon”

Then they walked in silence, Louis hated that he made Harry nervous and he made his smile fade away “so what is the second day? “

Harry looked at him and said “ I guess the day Gemma graduated.. I was so nervous that day and I kept praying nothing to happen to me, so when the day passed I felt like I can control something you know, I can control myself that day, although I know I can't but I felt proud ”

Louis nodded and he didn’t say any word  
“ my first best day I am still saving it. But I already know what it will be. The day Gemma get married”

“is everything about your family? “ Louis asked smiling  
Harry shrugged “ everything with you is about your job”

Louis rolled his eyes “ okay, I love my work”

Harry nodded “really? Hadn’t noticed”

Louis laughed “ come on” then he looked at Harry “ don’t you like your work? Wasn’t it your dream”

Harry looked down and said “no”

“no? “

Harry smiled and looked at him “ don’t get me wrong, I love kids.. I love music, I teach kids music.  
But this wasn’t my dream”

Louis frowned “ then why did you choose it? “

Harry shrugged “ because it is safe”

“safe? “

Harry nodded “safe. I work with kids, so there is no stress, I can handle them, I work at a school.. I mean the safest place ever. So if anything happened to me I will be okay”.

Louis nodded “ you don’t seem you like it though”

“no I do, I like it so much. At the start I didn’t but I like it now”

Louis nodded and looked in front “ so what was your dream? “. Harry smiled and he said “ I always wanted to be a chief”.

Louis looked at him surprised “ really? “

Harry nodded “cooking food is my passion, I always wanted to have my own kitchen, my own restaurant where people come and eat my food. But again it isn’t safe”

Louis nodded understanding, he can’t imagine seeing Harry having a seizure at the middle of a crowded hot kitchen that was full of dangerous stuff.

“ I worked for a month there during my study the stress alone was enough”

Louis looked at him “ did you..? “

“no I didn’t seize in the middle of the kitchen. But I had one once I left the kitchen. I hit my head and I was very exhausted to come out of it. When I wake up at the hospital I knew I won’t do it again”

Louis nodded “ I am sorry “

Harry smiled and then he shook his head “ no, don’t be.. Really I am fine with this”

Louis nodded then he asked “ there is no cure? “

Harry shook his head “ not exactly, I mean I could do a surgery”

Louis looked at him with big eyes “ you mean brain surgery? “

Harry nodded “ yeah.. If things turned bad or… I don’t know it’s like my last option. Right now I move between different drug lines”

“ and those drugs make you better? “

Harry nodded eating another spoon “they control it, but they can’t stop it. I have moved between a lot of drugs but I am on a suitable dose for more than two years now so that’s a progress”

Louis shook his head “I don’t understand “

Harry smiled “ it’s okay”

“no tell me, I need to know. Why do you move between drugs? “

Harry sighed “ I have different types of epilepsy, absent seizure which you might miss you can barley notice it , I have tonic clonic, it’s were my body stiff for few seconds then it starts to convulse strongly… it is the worst type where I fall and might hurt myself. So every type I have, requires different drugs, also I am very sensitive to these drugs so trying a new line always is an exhausting mission for me, I go through most of the side effects ”

Louis nodded “ and those side effects are? “

“ dizziness, nausea, insomnia.. Some times I can’t sleep for days which is awful because it is a trigger. And some times I get depressed”

Louis nodded and was walking silently, Harry looked at him and then he chewed his inner cheek “ are you okay? “

Louis like was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Harry “ I am okay, it just.. God you have been living like this since you were a kid, that’s very brave of you Harry”

Harry shook his head “ it’s not brave, it is not like I have another choice”

Louis stopped walking, Harry looked at him and stopped, Louis “ you are very brave.. This disease is not easy, it is.. “ Louis was looking for the right word

“embarrassing “ Harry said for him 

Louis was shocked, Harry shrugged “ it is, I mean when I was a kid it was my mom who always protected me from the others. From their empathy and from their words.. But when I get older I understood how embarrassing it is”

“ Harry… why are you always trying to push me away, trying to scare me”

Harry looked at him for a moment then he looked down, he shook his head “ I am sorry. I didn’t mean to.. I was just speaking my heart”

Louis smiled “ first of all, don’t apologize for being scared.. I am scared too” harry looked at him, Louis nodded “ I am.. Not just because of what you are having, it is because I am falling really hard for you. And I am scared that something bad could happen to you”

Harry blushed but he said nothing, Louis held his hand between his two hands “ I am gonna promise you again, I will never run, I will never leave you… I will stay by your side even if us didn’t work”

Harry smiled, but Louis didn’t give him time to answer, he pressed his lips against Harry and he kissed him really soft.

When they apart, Harry was looking at his eyes, Louis was smiling “ promise me something “ Harry nodded  
Louis “ you will never leave me too”

Harry frowned “of course I am not”

Louis smiled “ promise “

Harry nodded “I promise you”

Then Louis smiled and he kissed Harry again.

*****  
Harry and Louis were in front of Harry’s building, Louis looked at him and said “ when can I see you again? “

Harry smiling “missing me already? “

Louis “ of course.. So when can we meet? “

“ weekend is fine”

Louis frowned “ weekend is in five days”

Harry giggled “ okay? “

Louis smiling “ let’s have breakfast tomorrow? “

Harry shook his head “ can’t tomorrow, I have early schedule”

Louis pouted, Harry smiled “ okay, dinner?”

Louis “ yes, please. Send me your school direction and I will come to get you at two? “

Harry nodded “ two thirty.. “

Louis rolled his Eyes “ fine”

Harry kissed his cheek “ see you tomorrow then”

Louis nodded and he watched Harry till he entered his building, Louis returned back to his car and there was a feeling that was filling his heart, he was in love with Harry

He looked at the building again and there was that crazy idea to jump out of the car and ran to Harry’s flat. But he shook his head to remove that craziness and then he drive away.

****  
Louis was in the station, he was feeling better and he wanted to convince his boss that everything was okay   
He was in front of his boss, sitting on the chair in front of the boss desk, his boss was reading some files and then he put it down and looked at Louis

“ so, Tomlinson you feel better? “

Louis nervously nodded “yes, boss I feel fine”

The boss “ I just had called your doctor, he said you are okay to work again”

Louis nodded “ yes, sir I feel wonderful “

The boss nodded “ okay. But.. I am not sending you back to the field”

Louis looked at his boss with big eyes “ but sir I… “

“you disobeyed orders. You caused yourself to get hit, you almost get killed and you put a civilian in danger”  
Louis was furious “and I caused a criminal to get caught sir”

The boss glared at him “ that’s it for now… you are dismissed “

Louis was fuming, he looked at his boss and then he stood up, he walked to the door then he stopped and walked back to his boss

His boss looked at him “yes? “

“ I need to know for how long”

The boss rested his back at the chair “ till I decide when you can come back, now go and finish the paper work on your disk, the minute you finish them the minute I can think to change my mind”

Louis nodded and he walked out of the office.   
He entered his office that he shared with Liam and Zayn, he looked at his desk and there were tons of files and papers

The office was empty no sign of Zayn or Liam, so he huffed, and but out his jacket he hanged it up and he sat on his desk.

He looked at the pile of the files and then he took the first one and he opened it.  
****

Harry was in the school, looking at his watch, it was three and half. He looked at his phone and there was nothing from Louis.

The school was almost empty and he was waiting outside with Alby, then he decided to call Louis  
After the fourth ring “ God Harry I am so sorry”

Harry frowned but he talked calmly “so you are okay? “

“I am so sorry. Today I returned to work. I have dozens of shit to do so I can return to the field. I am so sorry I just lost the time.. I will be here in minutes”

“ wait, wait… it’s okay, we can make it some other day”   
he said biting his nails  
“can we? “ Louis asked

Harry closed his eyes in disappointment , then he said “ sure yeah. I understand… you choose the time”

“God harry, thank you so much for understanding “

Harry was really disappointed, he just said “ no, no it’s okay”

“ okay, see you later then”. Harry nodded although Louis couldn’t see him and he said “bye”

Then he ended the call and he took a deep breath, he then dialed Niall to pick him up.  
****  
It was midnight, Louis just ended all the paper work he had, he then stretched his back and he looked at the watch in his hand, he then left his office and he walked to his boss office and he was still there.  
His boss looked at him “ you are still here Louis? “

Louis nodded, he was very tired and very exhausted, his eyes were red and he was barely standing “ I finished my work”

His boss looked at him surprised “ you mean you finished all the work? “ 

“I did”

The boss stared at him for a moment then he said “ alright officer Tomlinson “

Louis said “so I can work in the field again? “

His boss finally smiled shaking his head “ you are something Louis, do you know that? “

Louis only smiled

The boss left his desk and he walked to Louis “ are you married Louis? “

Louis shook his head “ no sir, I am still young”

The boss smiled at him “ in relation? “

Louis again shook his head, but his mind was thinking of Harry, the boss nodded “ let me tell you something then, I love how you are devoting but when you are in a relation don’t let your work control you, don’t let it ruin your life”

Louis nodded, the boss looked at him eyes “ it almost killed you Louis, don’t let it hurt the people around you”

Louis nodded “ yes boss”

His boss nodded and said “ okay Tomlinson, you can start tomorrow “

Louis took a deep breath and he nodded smiling “ thank you sir”

His boss also smiled “ okay, Louis now go home, have some rest”

Louis nodded and left the office  
****  
When Louis parked the car, he knew that was crazy, he knew by doing this there would be no turning back, but he couldn’t stop himself, his heart was beating really fast and his stomach twisted but he didn’t care, all that didn’t stop him from his mission.

He looked beside him and he took the pizza box and the drinks he bought and he left his car.

He knocked the door and he waited, it was too late and he knew everyone was sleeping  
When the door was opened, he saw Harry with his sleepy eyes looking at him confused

Louis smiled shyly “ I brought dinner”

Alby also showed from behind and then he lied beside Harry, Harry said “ what are you doing?”

Louis shrugged, Harry smiled and he gave him a room to enter, then they heard a door being shut, it  
was Gemma

Harry looked behind him, and then he looked at Louis who said “ oops”

Harry giggled “ you look awful by the way”

Louis smiled and he said “ you look so attractive by the way”

Harry rolled his eyes and he took the box from Louis, he walked towards the living room followed by Louis and Alby.

Louis was watching Harry who was sitting the table, he put the pizza and he headed to the kitchen to bring the glasses, he looked At Louis who was still watching him

“ are you okay? “ Harry asked

Louis smiled and nodded and then he said “ I miss you”

Harry blushed and he looked down “ you saw me yesterday silly “

Louis sat on the couch and shrugged “ still… I miss you”*

Harry sat beside him “ I miss you too”

Louis smiled widely and then he saw Harry opening the TV, and the he took the box and he put it on his leg, then he rested his back on Louis’s lap, Louis smiled and he liked that, he played with Harry’s curls with his face while Harry gave him a slice, Louis took it and he started to eat, he looked at the TV and he couldn’t be any happier, that was what exactly he wanted, the intimacy, the happiness, everything was perfect, his life was perfect, he got his job back, he has Harry, and he couldn’t really ask for more.


	10. Chapter 10

When Louis opened his eyes,he was still in Harry’s house, he was alone on the couch covered with a light blanket. The TV was off and he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

He left the couch feeling pain in his back, he spent the night at a bad angle that hurt his back and nick now, he looked at his watch, it says 8:15 still have time before work. But when he entered the kitchen it wasn’t harry who was making the noises it was Gemma.

Although he was an officer, Gemma was scaring him and always making him uncomfortable, she was drinking her coffee sitting in the table, she was scrolling her phone when she looked at him. He didn’t know what to do either to leave the kitchen or to stay and have a little talk

“ he is not here” Gemma said looking back at her phone, making the decision for him

Louis frowned, she continued “ he had to go to school. He made you breakfast” she pointed at a covered plate in front of her “ and there is the coffee” she pointed behind her without raising her eyes from her phone. 

Louis took a deep breath, she hated him and he didn’t know why. She hated him without even knowing what Harry did to him and saving his life.

He poured some coffee and sat in front of her, he took a sip when she said 

“ Harry told me what happened” she said still not looking at Louis, Louis froze and he put his cup down swallowing thickly “ he did”

She nodded and said nothing

Louis sighed and said “ I am so sorry, it was stupid I know, I put him in danger but it never gonna happen again”

Finally she looked at him, but still silent  
“ I almost lost my job if that makes it easier”

Nothing

“ I will always be grateful for him for saving my life”

She narrowed her eyes “ what exactly are you talking about? “

Louis’s heart accelerated “ er… what did Harry tell you? “

“ about the date”

“ oh” Louis said knowing he had screwed up and Harry was going to kill him

“ what were you talking about? “

“ nothing “he said looking at his cup of coffee wishing that she would believe him

She huffed, and put her phone on the table “ what did he do? How did he save you? “

Louis looked at her, then he took a deep breath to explain “ he is gonna hate me for this”

“Louis” she said impatiently

“ he was there when I was trying to catch a criminal”

She widened her eyes and gasped “ what the… the what? “

Louis was watching her and he said carefully “  
It ended badly, I was shot, he was there… he kind of shot the criminal “

“oh my god” she jumped from her seat putting her hand on her heart clutching her shirt

Louis stood up too “ he saved my life, I mean Alby finished the job by attacking the criminal but he saved me, called the ambulance and everything “

She was pacing the kitchen chanting “ oh my god” more than once

Then he tried to calm her down, he walked to her “ Gemma, please calm down. Everything is okay”

She glared at him, he said “ he wanted to tell you, but he was scared from your reaction”

She then shook her head in frustration “ he didn't tell me though, he didn't tell me because of you, what do you want from him? “

Louis was taken back, she continued “ what? Do you know about him? Do you know what’s his wrong”

“there is nothing wrong”

She almost yelled “ oh my God”

Then she looked at him “ you are denying his disease”

“I am not denying anything, he is sick I know. But this is not wrong”

She chuckled sarcastically, she crossed his arms against her chest and said “ you haven’t seen him to say that, you don’t know, you ran. You fucking ran that night so no… you don’t know anything “

Louis was losing his patience now “ okay, I did I ran. Because I had no idea what was going on, because we were just met and I felt nothing for him. But now I know and here I am, I am not running away I am not going anywhere”

She said “ yeah, right” then she moved to a kitchen drawer, she opened it, she put six drug bottles and she looked at Louis

“these are his drugs, he has to take them in their time. If he missed a simple one… there would be consequences, how is that for you? "

Louis was staring at the bottles, she calmed a little and said “I am not gonna start with the history of his sickness, I am not gonna tell you how many times he was at hospital, how may times I thought I lost him”

He looked at her “why are you doing this? what do you what from me”

She looked back at him “ I want you out of his life”

“what? Why? “

She asked “ why?! You have just met and yet you lead him to shoot a criminal, you are no good for him, he is no good for you so why are you doing this? He is not a regular person, he is not the one that works with you and your job officer “

“ you don’t know that”

She yelled “ I know that, I have seen that before “

He yelled back “ I am not like what you saw. I will stay”

“ you won’t “

“ I will”

Gemma finally huffed loudly and she moved out of the kitchen, Louis followed her “ why are you doing this to him? Why do you convince him that he is not enough? That he doesn’t deserve to be loved? “

Gemma stopped walking and then she looked at Louis, she was crying “get out”

Louis was shocked, Gemma yelled “ get out, get out of here and leave him alone. He doesn’t need you in his life to learn he is enough”

Louis shook his head “ you are so selfish”

Gemma stared at him and then she stormed to her room and closed the door behind her.

Louis waited for a few minutes before deciding to leave, he knew he screwed up with Gemma and he knew this wasn’t going to end well.

*******

He was very angry, all of them didn’t believe him, all of them questioned his staying when he knew about Harry. all he knew he wasn’t going to leave, he was going to keep his promise and stay no matter what, right?

Louis called Harry at the middle of the day, he wanted to call him and tell him what happened but he got stuck with work

“ I thought I will never hear from you” said harry through the phone, his voice was calm and cheerful, so he still had no idea what happened earlier

Louis smiled “ sorry, I wanted to call earlier, but I got busy”

“it’s okay”

“ we need to talk Harry” Louis said with sudden seriousness

“ okay? “ Harry said warily

Louis “ don’t worry, I hope. When can I see you? “

“ I am on my way home, you can come”

Louis sighed “ okay.. Give me thirty minutes”

Harry took a moment to say “ something happened? “

Louis “ I will tell you when I see you, but don’t worry okay? “

Harry sighed and said “ okay”  
****  
When Harry opened the door, Louis was shocked, he looked very anxious, his hands were shaking, his face was pale and clamy

“ what happened? “ said Louis closing the door behind him

Harry said “ I had a fight with Gemma” he said trying to hug himself

Louis asked softly “ so she told you ? “

Harry sighed and rubbed his hair “she doesn’t understand “

“she is worried harry, you should understand that”

Harry looked at him with big eyes “ I fucking understand that, I hate it” he snapped

Louis chewed his lips and didn’t know what to say, 

Harry sighed “ I am sorry. I just… I hate the way they deal with me, like I am a kid and I can’t take care of myself “

Louis walked closer “ why are you that angry? What do you expect when she knows? “

Harry looked at him and didn’t talk, Louis “everyone in her place.. Any older sibling will be worried and angry so you should put your self in her place”

Harry took another deep breath and he looked down “ she wants to leave”

“ leave? “

Harry walked away to the kitchen “ she is asking mom to come and live with me, she says she had enough and she can’t ruin her life anymore by sticking with me”

Louis was shocked, but he knew how Gemma was angry when he left “ I am sure she didn’t mean  
it”

“it’s true though… she is ruining her life babysitting me”

Louis argued “ Harry, she was angry.. She.. “

“I know Lou.. “ Harry said cutting him, then he entered the kitchen where Alby was lying there, but once he saw Harry he was on his four looking at him.

Harry leaned on the counter “ I hate what I am doing to them, now mom will have to change all her life to watch over me… I am fucking twenty one and I can’t take care of myself.. People start their own life at twenty… live alone, have a job, get married… but me I am stuck with my epilipsy and they stuck with me”

harry was angry, he wasn’t yelling but he was angry and fuming.

“ Harry, what are you talking about? They aren’t stuck with you..”

“ oh god, you don’t understand “ Harry yelled and Louis kept silent

Harry also remained silent for a few seconds only Alby was pacing around him looking at him

“ maybe I don’t understand Harry, but I know how family works”

Harry was staring at the ground, Alby still pacing around him nervously looking at him

“ I know they love you, and they are ready to take…. Harry? “ Louis asked when he saw how Harry’s hand was twitching

And Louis turned into panic state, his heart dropped and he looked at Harry’s face. Harry eyes were glued shut and his veins were popping out of his nick  
Louis was scared, he walked closer to Harry “ Harry? Are you okay? Please”

Then Harry collapsed on the floor giving a loud cry, he hit his head hard on the counter that made an awful sound.

Louis froze for a second then he knelt beside him still having no idea what to do, Harry was on the floor , with clenched teeth and petrified whimpers coming out of him, Louis tried to touch him but he couldn’t. He was shaking himself

Harry’s head turned, and his hands and legs took a painful angel, his body was tensed and then it started.

he started to convulse strongly, Alby was pacing around him and Harry was giving suffocated screams that it hurt Louis’s heart

Then he saw blood. And he froze.

Harry’s head was bleeding, he was convulsing, making painful cries, Alby was pacing around him.

He started to drool and then he peed himself.

Louis stood up and looked at Harry terrified, he forgot every word Harry told him, he forgot all the instructions and he just stared at his face, at his body. Then he walked away to the door. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

He was going to open the door, when he froze and then he took a deep breath, it was now or never.

He looked behind him to the kitchen, still hearing Harry’s whimpers and sobs, then he ran back, he entered the kitchen wiping the tears that he had no idea where did they come from, he knelt beside Harry who was obviously coming out of it, his body calmed down, his breathing was fast and rigid, his eyes were closed.

Slowly Louis held his hand and whispered “ you are okay, you are alright, I am here Harry”

He wiped his blood with his sleeves and he wiped his drools

“ open your eyes for me Harry, can you do this? “

Harry was still closing his eyes, but his breathing was calmer now

“ please, Harry open your eyes”

Harry slowly flattered his eyes opened and he looked around him, then he relaxed his eyes on Louis’s face and he didn’t close his eyes again

Louis smiled and said “ welcome back”

Louis couldn’t stop his tears, it happened, it passed and he stayed, Louis stayed. He then laughed and wiped his tears “ welcome back Harry”

He kissed his hand and he whispered “ I stayed” 


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time in his life, Louis was feeling completely scared. He was scared while he transferred Harry to the bathroom, he was scared when he cleaned him from the vomit and the piss, he was scared when every time he looked at Harry he was looking at him blankly, not recognizing him and having no power to talk or to stand or even remember him. Louis was scared when he fixed Harry’s new cut at the back of his head, it wasn’t deep as his mother told him when he sent her a photo of it through WhatsApp, he just had to keep it clean. He was scared when he put Harry on bed and when Harry closed his eyes he panicked, he tried to wake him up but Harry didn’t open his eyes, he called him mom again who calmed him down and told him he must be just sleeping.

Louis stayed beside Harry for two hours, just watching him breathing, ignoring his work and all the phone calls, he just sent Zayn a text telling him he will be late and he called his boss to apologize.

After three hours Louis felt extremely thirsty, he left the bedroom and he headed to the kitchen, he froze at the kitchen door when he saw Gemma standing at the middle of the kitchen staring at a spot on the floor.

Louis looked at what she was looking at he cursed under his breath, she was looking at Harry’s blood.

“ he is okay” he started slowly trying not to startle her. He failed, she jumped and looked at him with her hand on her chest

He said “ sorry” then he looked at the blood, and he looked around him for something to clean the blood, he took some napkins and he knelt to wipe the blood “ he had a seizure..”

Gemma was still staring at the blood that was completely wiped now, Louis tossed the napkins at the trash pin and he looked at her  
“ he is okay”. She nodded and then asked “ what happened? “

Louis took a deep breath “ I… like I said, he had seizure”

“when? “

Louis looked at his watch “ three hours ago”.

She closed her eyes and whispered “ shit”

“ he was awfully pale, and sweaty… I didn’t understand until he fell and hit his head… I am  
so sorry I couldn’t stop the fall… but it is a minor cut really, it doesn’t even need stitches”

She didn’t talk, he said “ mom is a nurse, she told me so, so please don’t worry”

She then walked out of the kitchen leaving him alone, he just took a deep breath and poured himself some water, he looked at the coffee maker and he could use some coffee in his system now after all that panicking.

He poured himself some coffee and sat to drink when Gemma suddenly showed up and said “where is Niall? “

He looked at her frowning “ Niall? Should I know where is he? “

She walked closer but so confused “ you mean you were alone when he seized? I mean you did all this by yourself? “

He nodded “ mom helped through the phone but yes.. It was only me”.

She didn’t break the eye contact, she was looking at him surprised

He sighed and looked at his coffee “ it was scary but I tried to remember the instructions he told me”

“what? “

He looked at her “ he like gave me a lesson about what to expect, what to do if we were alone.. I kind of forgot most of the instructions.. But at least I think I managed. He has been sleeping for three hours, is that okay? “

She didn’t answer, he said standing up “ mom told me it was okay, but I tried to wake him up… he still not recognizing me, he told me he will only recognize Alby so when he whispered his name I kind of felt it was okay, right? “

Gemma was still staring at him, then she walked closer and hugged him, Louis was taken back by this gesture then he felt her shoulders shaking and he realized she was crying, he patted her back softly “ it’s okay”

She pulled back and wiped her tears “ I am sorry”

He shook his head “ it’s okay, really”

She shook her head “ no, I was wrong.. I did you wrong and all you did was supporting him”

He smiled “ it’s okay, I understand..”

She looked at him, he nodded “ you are worried Gemma and you have every right to, I mean if I was at your place I would be worse than you” he tried to joke and she gave a weak smile, Louis sighed “ I am not gonna lie to you and say I understand what he had been through.. But I really wish that you could give me a chance to prove to you that I am different than anyone else he had been with”

She smiled and said “ I still can’t believe he told you what to do, he has been always so secretive about it, he never told anyone”

Louis smirked “ well what can I say, I am special”

She giggled and said “ he really likes you”

Louis nodded “ I like him too… very much I guess. I am not gonna lie I was scared for a second and  
I wanted to leave but I just couldn’t there is something pushed me to stay and to take care of him”

Gemma nodded “ it’s okay to be scared, I still get scared when I see him this way”

“ it must be so hard for you”

“ you have no idea” then she looked down “ it’s my fault”

“no” he said frowning

She cried again “ what happened today is my fault I was awful with him, I said stupid things that I shouldn’t say”

“ he understands you were worried and angry”

She took a deep breath while wiping her tears, Louis “ are you really leaving? “

She looked at him, and then she nodded “ but it’s not because of this, I got transferred for four months to Manchester..” she sighed and sat on the table and Louis sat beside her “ I told mom and she said she can’t come.. Although I know how angry that would make him feel but I really have no other option, I mean I fought hard for my position and saying no will make me lose my job”

Louis nodded “ that sounds hard”

She rubbed her face “ I don’t know what to do”

“ why your mom can’t come? “

Gemma looked at him and sighed “ can I trust you? “

He smiled and shrugged, she smiled “ my step dad is sick.. And mom can’t leave him”

“Robin? “

Louis and Gemma looked at the door entrance and there was harry standing, Gemma rushed to him and hugged him, he hugged her tightly and she started to cry and apologize over and over again

Harry rubbed her back softly and then he guided her to sit, he sat beside Louis, Louis was watching  
him  
“ do you feel better? “

Harry looked at him and he nodded “ thank you”

Louis smiled “ I bet you need some tea”

He nodded and Louis stood up to make the tea, he heard Harry Asking Gemma “what about Robin?  
“

Gemma sighed “ it’s back.. And it’s late this time”

Harry whispered “oh crab” then he looked at her “when did you know? “

“Harry… “ Gemma started but Harry “ please not for long? “

She looked down “two months ago”

Harry almost snapped “ what? “

“we were worried… “

“you are always worried… but this… I should know this the minute you knew. This is Robin we are talking about”

Gemma nodded “ I am sorry, it’s mom she didn’t want to stress you”

Harry sighed deeply “ how is he? Did he start the treatment? “

Louis put the three cups in front of them and then he sat beside Harry again

Gemma started “ he did, three weeks ago… but he is not responding the way he should.. We still don’t know what is going to happen”

“oh god.. What about mom? “

Gemma looked sad “ she is trying Harry… she really needs all the support “

Harry nodded and then he took his cup, Louis was watching his hand and thanks God it was steady not shaking

“you should go you your work Gemma, I will be okay”

Gemma shook her head “ I can’t leave you alone”

Harry looked at her “ and you can’t miss this opportunity… “

“Harry… “

“Gemma.. I am not going to say this again. You should go, stop worrying about me”

She snapped “stop saying this, of course I will worry I will always worry about you… what is wrong with you you are my brother”

He snapped back “ and I can take care of myself “

“my god Harry why you should be that stubborn “.

Harry took a loud breath but he didn’t talk, Gemma looked at Louis then she looked at Harry and said  
“what about Niall? “

He looked at her “ what about him? “

Gemma said warily “ what if you stay with him”

Harry huffed “ I can’t, he is staying with his girlfriend now, he left his flat so no”

Gemma sighed “ Harry I just can’t… “

“Gemma why… “

“You can stay with me” Louis said looking between them

Harry looked at Louis and didn’t talk, while Gemma looked at Harry them at Louis “ are you sure? “

“no” Harry said looking down

Louis knew what Harry was thinking so he said “it’s really okay, just two friends staying together it doesn’t have to mean anything, although I like it when it mean something.. But all I am saying I live with my friend Zayn, you met him, and we have an extra room you can pay the rent if that makes you feel better”

Gemma nodded looking at her brother waiting, Louis completed “ although I will not be there twenty four but at least you will find me or Zayn.. Sometimes Zayn’s girlfriend comes by… so I think we will have extra fun”

Harry was still looking down saying nothing  
Louis sighed “ harry…I am just trying to help here. I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I am not feeling sorry for you, I am just like anyone who cares about you… I am worried and all of us here want to make sure you are okay”

Harry finally took a deep breath and he looked at Louis “ I don’t want this.. “

Louis didn’t talk, but he looked shocked  
Harry continued “ all I wanted for us to start a regular relationship, I don’t want to be a burden from the start”

“ what burden Harry? We will have fun.. Please don’t overthink about it”

Harry looked at Gemma who smiled and shrugged, then he looked at Louis and said “ I guess I can do it”

“ yayyy” Louis said laughing.  
****

Harry moved to live with Louis, at the start Louis was more than happy, everything seemed okay, he was giving Harry the ride to his school since it was really close, and then he goes to his work, he was calling him from time to time to check on him and everything sounded more than okay.

It was after a week, when Louis and Harry were at the market doing some shopping, Harry was choosing what fruit to buy when he heard

“ harry”

Harry froze for a second, he didn’t turn to face the one who called him, he knew him and he really didn’t want to see him now, he looked at Louis who was few steps away from him really busy on the phone  
“ I know it’s you”

Finally harry looked at him “ what do you want Luke? “

Luck was watching him “ you look great”

Harry nodded “ okay, I feel great…then what? “

Luke sighed “ don’t do this, I am sorry okay I am so sorry”

Harry furrowed his brows “ sorry about what exactly? For running away? Or for leaving me to strangers to take me to the hospital that night”

Luke “ I was scared Harry”

Harry nodded “ okay, now what do you want? “

Luck moved closer “ I want us back”

Harry smiled then he laughed “ oh my god. Do you really think this is gonna happen? “

Luke nodded “ I love you, and I know you love me”

Harry shook his head still smiling, then he looked at Luke “ you do realize that I am still sick right?”

Luke sighed “ I told you I was scared”

Harry “ it has been over five months, you did nothing through these days, you didn’t even tried to call me, why now? “

Luke was going to talk then he saw Louis walking towards Harry “ oh, so you found someone else?  
“  
The Louis looked between them then he sat his eyes on Harry “ everything okay? “

Harry still looking at Luke “ everything is fine, he was just leaving”

Luke then chuckled “ you think he is better? “

Harry looked down “ please don’t start”

Luke said louder “ don’t pretend you are a heartbroken, it took what? A month to find someone else”

Harry answered louder “ why is this your business  
? You were the one who ran away”

“ I was fucking scared, you were bleeding and convulsing nonstop, your eyes rolled back you were barely breathing.. I thought you were dead”

“ so you ran? What the hell was wrong with you… I told you what I have you promised that it was okay”

“ well I was wrong, it was not okay… you are not okay, you are not normal and I wasn’t ready to change everything in my life because of you.. I thought I was ready but I wasn’t “

“now you are? “

Luke didn’t talk, Harry chuckled “ exactly… I don’t know why are you still her talking to me”

Louis felt how angry Harry was, so he held his hand and squeezed softly

“ don’t be unfair” Luke said

Both harry and Louis looked at him, Luke said “ I tried okay, I tried to live with this… I tried to understand how serious your condition is… you don’t know how hard to live with someone like you” then he looked at Louis “ if he promised you to stay you must be sure he is questioning his decision daily”

“ excuse me, not all of us are coward like you”

Luke chuckled, then he looked at Harry “ I am here harry I am asking you for the last time, I am ready I want you and I want to stay”

Harry was looking down, Louis looked at him and then Harry looked at Luke “ I don’t think I have any words to say”

Louis ended it for him “ let’s go harry”

Harry looked at Louis who was still holding his hand, and then Louis guided him away from Luke.

******  
In Louis ’car, Harry was awfully silent , although Luke was miles away now but Louis knew Harry was still stuck with his words. Louis was looking at Harry from time to time but Harry did not notice him, he was thinking and Louis was scared.

Then Louis out his hand on Harry’s, Harry looked at him smiling but didn’t talk. Louis decided there would be a long conversation on the way, he needed to make harry gain his confidence back.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day, when Louis entered the kitchen very early and he found Harry sitting there with  
Zayn, Louis looked between them and then asked  
“ what are you doing this early? “

Zayn looked at him while Harry looked at the cup in front of him obviously trying to avoid meeting his eyes  
Zayn said “ I just came an hour ago, Harry was already up so joined him”

Louis nodded still looking at Harry, but he didn’t say anything to him, instead he asked Zayn “ how is work? “

Zayn took a deep breath while stretching his body “ the same, Liam wants you to call him though, he says you barley meet”

Louis nodded and headed to the coffee maker and he poured himself some coffee

“ I made some muffin” Harry said, and then he walked to where he was keeping them and put two on a plate and then put it in front of Louis “ I can make you some egg if you have time” he said still looking at anything but his eyes

Louis smiled and took the plate from him “ muffin is fine”

Then he sat beside Zayn and took a big bite, he looked at Harry “ I will get used to this Harry, you gotta stop spoiling me”

Harry only smiled and said “ it is nothing” finally their eyes met, but Harry hastily looked away.

Zayn stood up “ I need some sleep”

Louis looked at him gratefully. The day Harry came to live with them, Zayn and Louis agreed on watching him without talking about it, Zayn changed his schedule so harry won’t stay alone as much as he could. Louis was more than grateful for Zayn and Zayn happily liked to help.

When Zayn left the kitchen, Louis put his cup on the table and said

“couldn’t sleep? “

Harry sighed and he shook his head, Louis nodded “ are you okay? “

“I am fine”

Louis again nodded and then he kept silent for a minute then he said “ is it because what your ex said”

Harry looked at Louis but did not talk, Louis “ because he was talking shit Harry. He just was teasing you”

Harry nodded and looked down, Louis sighed “ I just don’t want you to think about it for longer than you should. I mean he can speak about himself but for me I never had questioned my decision about you”

Harry took a deep shaky breath, Louis leaned on the table and he held Harry’s hand that was resting in front of him “ I want this, I like this… I don’t know what else to do to make you believe me harry, but you are making it very hard”

Harry looked at his eyes, Louis smiled “ I can’t be more happier that you are here with me… you make my life happier and I want you to feel the same"

Harry nodded, Louis “ I want you to be happy”

“I am”

“then stop thinking about his words, stop worrying and over thinking about things that will never happen… let it be, let the time proves to you that life is okay and life worth living happily”

Harry smiled “ you make things easier”

“ because it is how it supposed to be”

Harry only smiled, Louis “ tell me what is in your mind? Tell me what bothers you? “

Harry shrugged “ I don’t know, I mean… I appreciate what you doing to me but… I don’t want it to be so much, I don’t want it to change your life”

“ Harry…”

“I know about you and Zayn, I know you don’t want me to be alone… always watching me which is very important for me and I can’t thank you enough, but this is what I am talking about… this is what scares me”

“why? “ Louis asked

Harry looked at his eyes again and then said “ because I could get used to it”

Louis frowned, Harry “ and then everything will be taken away from me”

“ you are not saying that you still expecting me to leave, aren’t you? “

Harry sighed, Louis “ God Harry… I don’t know what else to say or to do”

“ I don’t want you to say anything, it’s all about me. I got disappointed a lot that I can’t believe in anything”

Louis nodded, he knew these words were coming from deep of his heart.

Louis finally said “ do you trust me Harry? “

Harry frowned and nodded “ yeah sure”

Louis nodded smiling “ okay, good… let me tell you this. The day I feel you are burden, the day I feel I can’t take it anymore, I will tell you… no secrets, okay? “

Harry smiled and nodded, Louis “ and I want you to promise me something “

“sure”

“ the day you feel I changed, or I became less caring, I want you to tell me, to ask me”

Harry didn’t answer, Louis sighed “ I like you Harry very much, I like our relationship and I want to take us to the next level, I want you to be my boyfriend.. “

Harry smiled  
“ I want the whole world to know that you are mine, I need the relation between us to be build on trust and understanding”

Harry nodded

“ I understand your condition, and I will try my best to help you through it, but I need you to understand my job.. How hard can it get and how much stress it put me through. There might be days where I became so tense and anxious, or maybe angry and nervous. I want you to know that it’s not because of you… I want you to help me too but not by pulling away from me, I want you to calm me down and to understand me”

“ I can do this”

Louis smiled “ does this mean you want to be my boyfriend? “

Harry smiled wide “ I want to be your boyfriend, of course I do”

Louis kissed his hand “ thank you”

But Harry looked at Louis’ eyes and said “ no, thank you”

Then Louis left his seat and he took Harry between his arms, he kissed him on his lips and he hugged him tight.

****

It was a month later when everything took a different turn. During the last month everything was okay bout harry and Louis, their relation was getting fastly stronger, true love was being created between those two and both go them were so happy about it.

Harry decided to take Louis to see his mother at the end of the week and Louis was very excited, Gemma was calling Louis to ask about Harry and she was giving him her own instructions and remind him of Harry doses.

This morning it started okay, Louis took Harry to his school, he looked okay and normal as regular, he made sure he took his drugs and he made sure that Alby was ready and well prepared.

At the end of the day, Louis returned his me knowing that Harry was already there since Niall was the one who gave him the ride earlier.

Louis entered the flat, he heard noises coming from the kitchen “ Harry? “ he called

“ in here” Harry’s voice came from the kitchen  
Louis smiled while putting out his jacket and he headed to the kitchen, Harry was stirring something on stove, Louis hugged him from behind and kissed his nick

Harry smiled “ get change I still have time, we are waiting for Zayn and Perrie”

Louis sighed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, he closed his eyes and said“ oh I love you”

He felt harry tensed between his arms, but he pretended he didn’t notice, he left Harry and he walked inside to change his clothes.

He didn’t regret saying I love you, he did loved Harry, but what scared him was Harry’s reaction, he didn’t know if he would get scared or maybe runaway, he didn’t know if he shouldn’t say it now, maybe he should waited for longer. Maybe.

He left his bedroom to the kitchen, but he heard Alby barking, he entered the kitchen and Harry now was cutting some vegetables, he looked at Louis and said surprised “ you came? “ Louis’ smile dropped and he stared at harry “ yes, baby you saw me”

Harry looked at him confused, he nodded and then he continued cutting while Alby continued barking  
Louis walked closer “ are you okay? “

Harry didn’t answer, he was cutting the vegetables with huge focus or maybe confusion?

Louis looked at Harry’s hand and he was cutting nothing, just moving the knife as if cutting but there was nothing. Louis jumped up and he called Harry louder “Harry? “

Harry raised his head, but his eyes were lost, he like didn’t see Louis at all, Louis knew what was going on, he ran to him but he was late.

Harry was on the ground on his face, it took Louis a second to regain his muscles control again, and it took harry a second before he started to convulse violently.

Alby was pacing above harry, he was trying to flip him on his side, Louis stayed and watched Alby while his heart was pacing fast, then again he saw blood, but this time it wasn’t from Harry’s head, it was from somewhere else and Louis still couldn’t see, but he gasped. The knife.

Finally Alby could flip Harry, and he rested beside him to prevent him from falling on his stomach again, he supported him by his body and then his fur turned red  
When Louis saw that he panicked, he looked at his watch and tried to calm down just as Harry told him, he looked at Harry’s body and he didn’t know if he was breathing or not, so slowly he put his hand on Harry’s just to check his breathing, Harry was still convulsing and two minutes had passed but he was breathing.

When his convulsions calmed down, Alby left Harry’s side, and he lied beside him watching

Louis wiped Harry’s drools and he was searching with his eyes frantically for the source of blood, when he made sure Harry was breathing okay, he flipped him on his back and there he saw it, the knife had penetrated his side and it moved away maybe from the convulsions. The blood was getting bigger and bigger and Harry wasn’t waking up

Louis tried to pate his cheek and calling his name, Harry was still unconscious and not moving, Louis was shaking now from fears, he lifted Harry’s shirt and he saw the stab on Harry’s side, his stomach flipped and he rushed away to look for his phone

“Louis, we are here” it was Zayn

Louis was panicking, he was looking hysterically for the phone but he couldn’t see, he just couldn’t see.

“ oh my God what happened? “ Louis could hear Zayn’s voice, but he was still looking for his phone, where the hell was the phone

“ call an ambulance “ Zayn said maybe the Perrie and then he called Louis

Louis followed the voice and then he saw Zayn kneeling beside Harry on the floor, checking his pulse  
Zayn asked while checking Harry’s wound  
“  
What happened? “

Louis was frozen watching Harry and Zayn, he didn’t talk, Zayn yelled “ Louis”

Louis finally snapped out of his panic, be rushed and took a clean cloth from the counter, he also knelt beside Harry, he took Zayn’s position he applied pressure on the wound

“ perrie is calling the ambulance”

Louis nodded and looked at Harry’s eyes, he was waking up now

“ Harry, baby… it is okay”

Harry finally opened his eyes, Louis “ it’s okay, I am Louis.. I am your boyfriend”

Harry’s eyes were still lost, then he started to hyperventilate

Louis looked at Zayn, and Zayn jumped and took his place, Louis wiped his hand that was covered with blood now in his shirt and he cupped Harry’s face “baby, look at me”

Harry was breathing fast through his nose, he started to cry and Louis knew he was in pain “ look at me”

Finally harry looked at him, “you will be okay, you will be alright baby I promise… do you know me? “

Harry was looking at him still hyperventilating “ Lou.. “

Louis nodded “ yes, yes that’s right. I am here and I will take care of you, alright? “

Harry didn’t respond, Louis “ you hurt yourself… and the help is coming, please baby don’t panic”

Harry finally nodded, but he stopped breathing fast, Louis looked at Zayn who was watching them anxiously, then he looked at the kitchen door where Perrie was watching crying.

Then he looked at Harry, who was closing his eyes “no, no baby, don’t close your eyes now”

Harry tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t and eventually he closed it. Louis was going to yell when he felt his body was taken away, and strange men were now surrounding Harry. He looked behind him and Zayn was holding him

Then the paramedic looked at them “ what exactly happened? “

Louis took a deep breath and started to tell them what exactly happened.  
****

Louis was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital, alongside with Zayn and Perrie, Niall also came.  
Louis was moving his leg nervously looking for any doctor to come and assure them about Harry’s condition. No one came and it took more than it should. He stood up suddenly “ I need a cigarette “ he said when he felt eyes were on him and then he left the whole place.

He was out of the hospital, sitting on one of the seat in front of the hospital building , smoking his second cigarette when he saw Niall coming towards him, he looked at him with big eyes when Niall said “ he is still in surgery”

Louis sighed and took another long drag, Niall sat behind him and said “ the doctor came and assured us, he is doing okay”

Louis looked at Niall and said nothing, then he looked in front again, he was blaming himself unmercifully, it was his fault, he shouldn’t let Harry exhaust himself cooking for them, he shouldn’t let Harry hold a knife, he should have paid more attention to Alby, Alby was barking nervously around Harry but he didn’t notice, it was his fault that Harry is under surgery now, it was his fault that Harry was stabbed and bled that much

“ it’s not your fault “Niall said looking at Louis.

Louis didn’t look back, he was still staring at the ground trying his best to hold his tears at the back of his head

“ four concussions, ten broken bones, two broken ribs, and I lost count how much he had bruises and cuts when I was around” Niall started

Then he sighed “ one time, he had a bad hit on his head and he stayed three days refusing to wake up, it was scary and it was tough. We were playing football when suddenly he collapsed and seized violently, it was only me there that had a clue about what was going on”

Louis looked at Niall “ I was there Niall, I could have stopped it”

Niall asked “ stopped what exactly? Once he has the fit you can’t stop it at all”

“ but I…. “

“ there is no but, trust me in this. It is hard Louis and it is full with surprises and panics and worries..  
But you have to know that whatever happens to him will never be anyone’s fault”

Louis looked down “ he had the knife in his hand and I knew there was something wrong with him” 

“it doesn’t matter”

“it does matter… I could have done something”

Niall took a deep breath “ if you kept blaming yourself every time it happens while you are there then you can’t make it together. I know this is the first time he got majorly hurt while you are around but I am sure it won’t be the last time”

Louis tossed the cigarette under him and he crashed it with his sneaker

Then he felt Niall standing up, he looked at Niall then in front, and there was Zayn saying 

“ he is out of surgery “

.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis was sleeping at the chair beside Harry, Harry was in his hospital room, two hours after his surgery but he didn’t wake up yet. Louis didn’t and couldn’t leave his side. The guilt was eating him alive and all he needed was to see Harry awake and okay again.

Niall had called Harry’s mother and sister and both were on their way to the hospital.

Everytime Louis closed his eyes he was seeing Harry bleeding again and again. He wake up startled again and he looked at harry who was still closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath and then he held one of Harry’s hand. He kissed it and he put it on his cheek and he cried.

“ I am so sorry Harry” he whispered, he wiped his tears and kissed his hand again “this is all my fault, God I am so stupid. I promised to keep you safe harry and now look at you”

He opened his eyes “ you are hurt because of me, I caused you this, this is all my fault” Then he cried again, and he covered his eyes by his hand.

“ it is not your fault” Harry said weakly

Louis snapped his head up and looked at Harry, his eyes were still closed. Was he hallucinating?

“ Louis… it is.. Not” Harry said but he was opening his eyes,

Louis cried harder now watching Harry, Harry turned his face and looked at Louis, Harry was crying too  
“ what happened? “

Louis sniffed and then he smiled “ oh god, you scared me”

Harry smiled too “ I feel pain in all my body, what did I do? “

Louis shook his head “ it’s not.. You had a seizure.. But you fell and you were holding a knife”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes “ I stabbed my self”

“ it was my fault harry, I was there and I couldn’t do anything.. I knew there was something wrong with you but I just… “

“stop” Harry whispered looking at him “ whatever happened is not your fault, please don’t blame yourself, please “ he said weakly

Louis was watching Harry, Harry smiled through his tears “ not your fault”

Louis nodded he kissed Harry’s hand again “ I am sorry”

Harry nodded “ I know, I am sorry too”

Louis sighed and said “ how do you feel? “

“ I had worse.. “ he tried to joke but he hissed and shut his eyes.

Louis smiled sadly then the door was knocked and opened, Gemma entered the room looking directly at the bed where Harry was lying

Harry was looking at her, once he saw her he smiled and she rushed to him and hugged him really soft afraid to hurt him.

She was crying and he was rubbing her back to calm her down.

Louis looked at the styles and he stood and slowly left the room for the brothers, he couldn’t stand seeing Harry in pain and he couldn’t stand the guilt too.

He saw Zayn was still waiting in front of Harry’s room, he walked to him and sat beside him.

Zayn was watching him, but slowly he embraced him with his arm.

Louis sighed shaking “ thank you”

Zayn only smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

****

The next morning, Harry was full awake now. Louis had to go back home to change his clothes and he had to head to station to meet his boss. When he returned to hospital, he saw a woman was standing in front of Harry’s room. She had Harry’s eyes and hair color. And she was talking to Harry’s doctor.

Louis knew this woman was Harry’s mother. He waited until she finished talking to the doctor and he saw her leaning on the wall next to the door and she started to cry.

“ are you okay? “ he asked while walking closer  
She looked at him, “ I am Louis Tomlinson, I am Harry’s… “ she didn’t give him time to finish, she hugged him tightly and she said “ thank you, thank you so much”

He looked at her confused, why was she thanking him? He expected her to shout at him, to even prevent him from SEEING Harry, but thanking him? Hugging him?

She looked at him “ he has been asking about you since the morning “

Louis looked at the closed door, then at Harry’s mother “ how is he? “

She sighed “ not in much pain. he handles it very well, still under the anesthesia I suppose"

she took a deep breath “ he told me what happened, he told me you saved his life”

Louis frowned “I didn’t.. I mean… I am sorry. This is all my fault”

She laughed “ oh my god don’t”

Then she hugged him again “ if you decide to be a part of his life then you have to learn that anything happens during his seizures has nothing to do with you… with anyone. No one’s fault”

She then looked at his face “ he cares about you very much. He is so happy that you are his boyfriend, I have been dying to meet you and I am so sorry this is how we finally meet, but I am very grateful for you”

Louis only shook his head shyly and looked down, she patted his back “ he is waiting for you inside, come on..i am gonna drink some coffee”

Louis nodded and walked to the room, he opened the door and he saw Harry lying on the bed, his back leaning on the pillow behind him, he was looking at the window, when he looked at Louis and their eyes met, he said excitedly “ you came”

Louis smiled and sat beside him on the bed “ of course I am, you are my boyfriend now”

He smiled and didn’t talk, Louis held his hand and started to play with his fingers “ I met your mom”

Harry looked at him smiling “ she was waiting for that meeting. . How do you find her? “

Louis frowned “ are you kidding me? She is a very lovely woman.. I love her already”

Harry giggled “ she loves you too”

Louis sighed when he saw Harry wincing “ are you okay? “

Harry nodded “I am more than okay, trust me. Doctors say I can leave tomorrow”

Louis furrowed his brows “ tomorrow? “

Harry nodded smiling “ I told you, I had worse. I feel really fine, they say it wasn’t deep.. My convulsions made the knife move away without any damage, so lucky me, I am okay really… “

Louis shook his head “ you are not okay Harry… “

Harry squeezed his hand tightly “ I am okay, I know I am.. Trust me”

Louis looked at his eyes “ you scared me”

Harry nodded “ I know, I am sorry. But I told you before. I might get hurt and it won’t be your fault “

Louis sighed and didn’t talk, then the door was knocked and Gemma entered room, she hugged  
Harry and then she hugged Louis too, she looked at Louis

“ how do you feel? “

Louis shrugged and looked at Harry “ now I am okay”

Gemma smiled and sat in the chair beside her brother “ so Harry. The doctors say you can leave tomorrow “

He nodded, Gemma “ so, mom is going to stay with you till you get better”

Louis looked at Gemma “ what? Isn’t he going to stay with me? “

Harry also was looking at Gemma, Gemma looks between them “ I don’t think so, I mean you have your job and… “

“I can handle him don’t worry about it”

She smiled and said “ you can visit him anytime.. “

Louis shook his head “ no, why?”then he closed his eyes and stopped talking

Harry was the one who spoke “ lou, you know no one blames you, right? “

Louis only nodded, Harry said “ mom is going to stay for only few days, then she will have to come back to Robin, and I will return to you”

Louis shook his head “ why can’t you come from the start? I can take care of you”

Harry nodded “ I know, but it’s just about mom, she is worried you know” then he took a deep breath “I have been living with you, I know how hard your work is, you can barely find time to stay with me. I know I told you I feel better but I can hardly move.. I really could use every possible help”

Louis finally nodded “ yeah, sure… anything that makes you better”

Harry smiled “ just for few days”

Louis nodded “ okay” then he remembered “ oh, mom says hi and so as the girls… they wants to talk to you”

Harry smiled “ call them then”

“ really? "

Harry nodded “ yeah, go ahead”

Louis nodded and he fished his phone out of his pocket, he called his mom and he gave the phone to Harry who talked freely with his mom and sisters, Louis was watching Harry with a smily eyes, he was too happy that his family was getting along with Harry, and suddenly he felt Harry was meaning a lot to him and to his family. He smiled at that thought and then he felt Gemma’s hand was on his knee, he looked at her and she smiled but she asked him for a talk.

They both left the room for Harry and Gemma closed the door behind them, then she looked at Louis seriously

“ everything okay? “ Louis asked

Gemma took a deep breath “ I was talking to his doctor”

Louis’ heart dropped “ but you all say he is okay, he is leaving tomorrow” he said hysterically

She nodded “he is fine, I meant his doctor Louis, the one that is responsible for his epilepsy”

Louis nodded still looking at Gemma with big eyes  
She sighed “ we have noticed that his fits became a lot recently and somehow his drugs stopped controlling them”

Louis nodded “ he had only two last month”

Gemma shook her head “ no, he had six, but he didn’t want to tell you”

Louis’ jaw dropped “ what? When? “

Gemma sighed “ it happened mostly when he is in the school, Niall was telling me and Harry made him promise that he won’t tell you”

Louis sighed “ oh God”

“ anyway, his doctor wants to try a new line. Harry does not know that yet, he gets anxious every time he tries new line it always affect him badly with the side effects”

Louis nodded “ yeah, he told me that before”

“ so, do you think you can make it? I mean I can come back if that doesn’t work with you, he will need to be observed twenty four, it could be very hard and it needs a lot of time and effort”

Louis frowned “ I.. I can fix this, I can… “

Gemma put her hand on his shoulder “Lou, I know how your work takes all your time… “

“I will fix this. I can make it I promise”

Gemma sighed “ listen, I will give you few days to see what can you do, and I am totally okay if you can’t watch him, I can find some other job it will be okay”

He shook his head “ no, no… please don’t. I can make it I promise you”

Gemma finally nodded and then she smiled “ I am so happy that he finally found you”

Louis smiled back “ I am so lucky that I found him, trust me”

When Louis returned home that night, he had no idea how he is going to take care of Harry, he promised Gemma he will take care of him, he wanted to take care of him but he still had no idea how.

Louis was at the hospital when Harry left the next day, he was with him at the car when he drove him to Gemma’s flat, Harry was not in pain, the medications helped a lot. When Louis parked the car, he didn’t move. Harry looked at him " are you okay?"

Louis sighed " I am.." Then he looked at him " I need you to promise me something"

Harry nodded, Louis looked at his eyes " you can't hide your seizures from me Harry, if we are going to live together I need to know"

Harry sighed " Niall told you"

" Gemma.. And your doctor needs to try a new line, so I need you to be honest with me please"

Harry looked in front and he shook his head " I am sorry, I did not want to worry you or.."

" I have to worry about you when you hide things like that from me"

Harry nodded " you are right, I am so sorry"

Louis smiled " don't apologise silly... I just.. I need to know if you are okay or not Harry. This is very important"

Harry nodded " not gonna happen again, I promise"

Louis smiled and he kissed Harry’s hand. Then he left the car and helped Harry to get out of it.

Later Louis had to leave to the station, he had to talk to his boss about taking some days off, he wanted to free himself so he can take care of him.

He entered the station and headed directly to his boss office ignoring Zayn and Liam calls.

His boss after long gives and takes gave him only five days, Louis needed more but he felt that was better than nothing. His boss was happy that Louis found someone and he even encouraged him to take care of Harry, he didn’t show any pity about his sickness instead he was very understanding.

****

Louis was taking Harry finally home, it has been four days since the accident and he couldn’t leave him any longer. Although he was spending all of his free time with Harry at Gemma’s but he felt he needed Harry back with him, the home was awful without him even Zayn had to stay with Perrie. Today was also the day Gemma goes back to her work, so Louis needed to talk to her urgently before she leaves.

He parked the car and looked at harry beside he who was already closing his eyes. He had a big argue with his mother and Gemma to let him stay with Louis. And finally the two of them won the argue but it consumes all of Harry’s power and he slept during the ride.

Louis shook Harry softly and Harry stirred and then he hissed in pain, he flattered his eyes opened,  
Louis frowned

“ are you in pain? “

Harry only tried to move slowly and he shook his head “ I am okay” he looked around him “ are we there yet? “

Louis sighed “ are you sure you can’t take any pain killer? “

Harry looked at him and smiled “ I told you Louis, it affect my seizure yesterday was awful, I felt like I opened my wound again”

He had a siezure yesterday after breakfast and it was very painful that he even cried after it from pain. His doctor told him his painkillers were playing a bad game with his brain electrical activity and he needed to stop taking them since they were inducing his seizures.

Louis huffed and then he opened the car door and he moved to help Harry to stand up who was already half outside. Louis then carried Harry’s bag and they walked towards the building.

It was after midnight and the streets were empty and quiet, once they were in front of the building, and while Louis was supporting Harry. When he looked in front of him he gasped and Harry’s heart almost dropped

“lottie? “ Louis almost yelled frightened

On the stairs in front of the building door, sitting lottie almost sleeping resting her head on the railing, she looked at him startled with big eyes, then she stood up and she rushed to him crying, he dropped  
Harry’s bad and embraced her with his hand and he kissed her head panicky

“ what happened, what is going on? “

She looked at him crying “ I am sorry, I am so sorry. I had no where else to go.. I know you hate me and I…”

“shhh” Louis said hugging her again, and then Harry also surrounded her by his hand, she looked at  
Harry and then at Louis, she looked at how Louis was supporting Harry “ what happened to you? “

Harry smiled, and he looked at Louis “ can we get inside..” Louis just noticed that Harry’s legs started shaking and he knew Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“ yeah, yeah.. Let’s go” he looked at Lottie, and she let him go and she carried Harry’s bag and followed them.  
Once they were inside the flat, Louis rested Harry on the couch and then he looked at Lottie who was standing right in front of them. He tensed beside Harry, and he let Harry’s hand, he looked at his sister with big eyes and he walked to her and raised her chin by his fingers

“ what is this Lots? “ he asked with panic mixed with anger.

Harry looked at Lottie’s face, she was crying and she was looking down, but he could see a large blue bruise at her left cheek.

“ Lottie, who did this to you? Did someone hurt you? “

he screamed and she startled. Harry slowly stood up when he saw panic painted on her face. He walked to her and then he looked at Louis “calm down Lou… “

Louis looked at him and his eyes were firing “ look at her, someone hurt her”

She was sobbing now, Harry looked at her and he hugged her “ come on, let’s fix this okay”

She looked at her and then at her brother, Harry “ he will follow us when he calm down” She nodded and they started to walk towards the kitchen.

Harry was putting some cream on Lottie’s bruise and she was still crying, Louis was leaning in the door frame without uttering a single word just watching Harry, Lottie was giving him her back so she had no idea he was there, when he finished he asked  
“ anywhere else? “

She looked at harry and she nodded, Harry was watching her trying to calm himself down too, she put out her jacket, and then she put out her shirt and she was only with sleeveless shirt, Harry tried to suppress his gasps but he saw Louis leaving as he could not see his sister this way.

On her both shoulders and her neck were ugly bruises, she closed her eyes and she didn’t talk only cried.

Harry was applying the cream and when she winced, he sighed “ Lottie… you are scaring me”

She opened her eyes, and she wiped her tears with her hands, he was biting his lower lip then he asked “ did someone you know did this to you? “

He finished and he put the cream at the table, he looked at her and she nodded Harry “ boyfriend? “

Lottie again nodded, Harry sighed closing his eyes “ was it the first time? “

He looked at her and she shook her head, he whispered “ oh Lottie”

She shrugged “ I mean, it never came to this… but yes, he slapped once or twice before”

Harry looked at her sadly “ why did you continue in this relation Lottie, you know better than that”

She cried again and he gave her a napkin, she looked at him after wiping her tears “ I didn’t know what to do, I mean I know he loves me and he never meant it.. But lately he became too much and I.. I didn’t know where to go to, I know Louis is still upset… “

“Lottie, stop it, he is not.. Of course he is not”

“I tried to call him, he didn’t pick up”  
Harry sighed “ it’s not you. I had a bad accident related to my epilepsy, and he stayed by my side maybe he was busy when you called or something “

She was looking at him “ what accident? Are you okay now? “

He smiled assuring “ I am very okay, now let’s worry about you. Do you want me to tell Louis? “

She looked at him with wide eyes, Harry continued “ he needs to know, he is worried sick about you”

Lottie cried again “ I don’t know, I mean… what if he did something crazy? “

Harry wiped her tears “ calm down please, he won’t, I will make sure he won’t, okay? “

She was looking at his eyes and then she hugged him tightly “ I am so sorry Harry, I was bad to you”

He shook his head “ no, you weren’t. It is okay”

Then Louis reentered the kitchen “ I fixed you the room”

Lottie pulled away from Harry and she looked at her brother, Louis tried to smile “ you can sleep now and we can talk in the morning “

She looked at Harry who nodded and then she walked towards her brother and hugged him “ thank you” then together they walked away.

Harry rested his back on the chair and he closed his eyes, he was in a lot of pain and he really needed to lie down now. This wasn’t how he expected the night would end, all he needed after the argue with his family was some long sleep with Louis.

“ I gave her your room” Louis said while sitting in front of Harry

Harry opened his eyes and nodded smiling “ so sleeping together already? "

Louis tried to smile, Harry took a deep breath" I guess she needs something to eat”

Louis shook his head “ she said she can’t eat anything, all she needs is some sleep “

Harry nodded “ I need to lie down too”

Louis nodded and he stood up supporting harry “ did she tell you anything “

Harry nodded and while they were walking to Louis room, Harry said “ I will tell you when I am on bed, I really can’t “

Louis frowned and he out Harry on bed, he helped him putting out his shoes, and then he helped him change his clothes, and eventually he helped him lying comfortably on the bed.

Louis sat beside him “ can I get you anything? “

Harry looked at him “ no, but I need you to listen to me carefully “ Louis nodded “ is it about Lottie? “

Harry nodded “ I would really tell you in the morning but I know you can’t close your eyes while you’re thinking of her”

He sighed “ what happened? “

Harry took his hands and said “ it’s her boyfriend “

Louis gasped and yelled “ Pete? “

Harry didn’t know who Pete was but maybe he is the boyfriend, Harry “ I am not sure about the name, but she told me he is her boyfriend ”

“ I am gonna kill that bastard” he said breathing hard  
Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hand “ she is scared about you, she is afraid that you might do something crazy”

Louis yelled now “ of course I will, he hit her, the fucking asshole hit my little sister, I am gonna kill him.. I swear I will”

Harry was watching him, Louis still yelling “you have a sister, you know how it feels, you understand how angry I am in”

“I do”

“fuck.. I will kill him I swear to God”

Harry finally sighed “ I can’t let you kill him Lou.. “

Louis looked at him fuming, Harry “ but you can arrest him.. You are an officer you can arrest him and no one will question this”

Louis looked at him with furrowed brows “ what do you mean? He did this before? “

Harry sighed “ all I know is this wasn’t the first time.. But we can make it the last time”

Louis closed his eyes hyperventilating, Harry patted his hand “ I know how angry and furies you are right now, but violence isn’t gonna help in this, please Lou don’t do something stupid, please I need you”

Louis looked at harry and then he hugged him tightly, then he rested his forehead on Harry’s forehead, they remained this way without saying any word.

Later Louis excused to check on Lottie, and then when he returned back to his room Harry was already sleeping. Louis lied beside him and he watched him sleeping, although his browses were frowned on pain, but Louis was more than grateful for having Harry here and now.

******  
Next morning, Harry and Louis were having their breakfast When Lottie entered the kitchen

“good morning Lottie” Harry said

Lottie smiled at him and then she looked at Louis nervously

Louis “ come on, join us”

She nodded and sat beside her brother, he poured her some coffee and put some egg on her Plate and then he sat beside her.

She started to eat when he said “ Harry told me”

Lottie froze, she put her cup down and looked at her brother, Louis “ I sent Liam to arrest him, there were neighbors who saw everything and they are going to testify against him”

Lottie nodded and she started to cry again, Louis looked at her and he felt soft again “ why are you crying? Do you still love him? “

She wiped her tears and shook her head “ no, I am so sorry Lou… “

Harry left his seat and he kissed her head, he told Louis “ I need the bathroom”

Louis looked at him “ do you need anything? “

Harry shook his head and was already outside the kitchen, Louis knew that Harry was giving them their privacy

He looked at Lottie “ You should have told me Lottie”

She nodded “ I wanted to, but I was scared, you were still angry… “

“I am not angry.. What are you talking about? “

“ about what I said, about Harry? “

He smiled “ oh my God, do you still think that? I am not angry about what you said, I mean I know why you said it and I understand.. “

“I was wrong” she cut him, she then sobbed “ he is a good man and very kind and polite, but all I did was just asking you to leave him”

He hugged her again to calm her down “ shhh, stop crying girl, where do you get all these tears from” she cried harder, then he said “ well, luckily I didn’t take your advice, and now he is my boyfriend.. And I am thinking of more”

She looked at him with bug eyes, he nodded and she hugged him but this time smiling.  
He looked at her "now, I need you to tell me everything"  
***  
Outside the kitchen, Louis walked to the living room, he saw Harry was sitting on the couch, his hand on his side

“ still in pain? “ Louis asked sitting beside him  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis “ did you talk? “

Louis nodded and smiled “ we did” then he sighed “ thank you”

Harry smiled confused “ what for? “

Louis smiled back “ for everything, I love you Harry”

Harry froze and said nothing, Louis panicked “ not again, please “

Harry frowned “ what? “

Louis sighed “ last time I told you that you almost killed yourself”

“ you told me that ? “

Louis nodded “ I did, the night of your accident, and you gave me the same reaction”

Harry finally smiled “ what reaction? “

“ saying nothing, I mean I expect I love you too, or I don’t love you at all… but you just freeze like… I don’t know panicking inside”

Harry giggled “ well I am.. Panicking I mean”

Louis frowned “ hay, don’t”

Harry sighed “ but I love you too, I love you so much”

Louis smiled “ we are on the same page then? “

Harry giggled “ of course, I would never love someone like I love you”

Louis smiled widely then he hugged him again and he kissed him softly on the lips.

****  
It was the day where Harry should see his doctor for the new line, it has been a week since his last accident. Lottie was doing okay, finally harry could calm both of them down, and Louis was grateful for Harry, if he wasn’t here he would kill that bastard.

When Louis took Harry he was awfully silent, barley said a word or two and most of the ride he was looking at anywhere but Louis. Louis insisted to go alone since he will be the one who is taking care of harry and watch him while his mother will wait at Louis’ flat to say goodbye since she was leaving at night.

Louis parked the car and then he looked at Harry “ everything okay? Are you in pain?”

Harry only shrugged, Louis sighed “ I know you are in pain since you stopped your pain killer Harry, but I also know it is getting better, it has been a week”

Harry looked at him “ it’s not that, it’s not the pain”

Louis raised a brow “ so there is something “

Harry took a deep breath and looked away again “ I hate trying new meds Louis, you have no idea how awful it is”

Louis sighed “ I know baby, you told me, Gemma told me and your mom told me. But I really pray and hope that it will be better this time”

Harry looked at him “ and why is that? “

Louis only smiled “ cause this time you got me” he winked, and then he opened his door “ let’s go baby, there is nothing to worry about as long as I am here”

Harry smiled widely and his eyes literally flew, he left the car and then he walked side by side with Louis, then he tied their hands together and walked bravely to the clinic.

Inside the doctor office, Harry and Louis were sitting beside each other in front of the doctor desk.

The doctor after welcoming them gladly, he started to read Harry’s file one more time before deciding which drugs to give.

He then left the file and looked between them “ so Harry, who is going to watch you this time? “

Harry smiled and looked shyly, “ I will” Louis answered for him.

The doctor nodded “ Mr Tomlinson, I hope you know what you are doing.. This is not an easy task”

Louis held Harry’s hand “ he means the world to me, so I will do whatever it takes to help him”

Harry looked at Louis who looked back at him smiling, the doctor was watching them with a smile on his face “okay, I have to ask you couple of questions”

Louis nodded, the doctor “ have you ever been with someone with epilepsy? “

Louis shook his head, the doctor nodded “ since when you have been together? “

Louis looked at Harry “ more than three months, Harry seized in front of me five times”

The doctor again nodded “ and how did you react? “

Louis sighed and looked at his doctor “ it scares me every time, but I know I need to stay with him when he wakes up”

The Doctor smiled, but this time he looked at Harry “ okay Harry, remind me how many drugs are you taking? “

“ six”

The doctor nodded “ okay, they will be three this time, stronger but at least they are less"

Harry nodded, the doctor said “ I wrote you all the instructions and side effects”

Harry again nodded, then the doctor looked at Louis “ but we need to discuss all the possibilities together “

Then he started to explain to Louis what to do, and what to notice during the seizure, and he explained to both of them the side effects that Harry might experience and how hard they could be.

He asked both of them to call him immediately if they felt anything different.

“ that’s it gentlemen, any other questions” the doctor finally said

Louis looked at him and nodded “ if this drug didn’t work out the way it should, what is the next step? “

The doctor said “ we will try a new line, and then we can still thinking of the surgery option” he said looking at Harry, and Louis’ hand unintentionally tighten on Harry’s hand

Harry looked at the hand and then at the doctor “ maybe trying all the drugs first”

The doctor nodded and smiled “ anything else? “

Louis didn’t talk and Harry answered “ I think we are fine” he walked to give his doctor a handshake, the doctor said

“ I am very glad for you Harry to find someone like him, you are so lucky”

Harry nodded and then he looked down with hot red cheeks, Louis also offered his hand but said “ I am the lucky one”

The doctor nodded “ I know, I have been Harry’s doctor since he was sixteen, and I say he is my favorite patient to everyone”

Louis nodded “ thanks doctor”

The doctor smiled to them while they were leaving the office.

***

When Harry entered Louis’ flat he felt it was awkwardly quiet. He looked at Louis who was heading to the kitchen “ where is mom? “

Louis looked at him “ she is with Zayn? “

“ and where are they? “

Louis shrugged “ out? “

Harry sighed “ Louis, why is she out? What is going on? “

Louis sighed and then he walked inside the kitchen, Harry followed him and then he gasped, on the kitchen table were two candles, two covered plate, two glasses, and roses.

Louis took the roses and then he looked at Harry, Harry was looking between him and the roses with big eyes “ what is happening? “

Louis sighed and said “ I know it has been only three months, but those three mothers taught me a lot about everything, about life, about friedship and about how strong a human could be”

Harry was still looking at him shocked and confused, Louis continued “ but most importantly I learned that I love you Harry, and I love you very much” Louis’ tears started to form in his eyes, and Harry’s heart dropped  
“ what is happening? “ he asked putting his hand on his heart

Louis smiled and gave him the roses, Harry took it and then he smelled it closing his eyes with a huge smile, when he opened his eyes again, Louis was on his knee holding a ring in his hand

Harry looked at him gasping “ what.. What are you doing? “Harry asked

Louis smiled “ Harry Edward Styles… “

“oh God” Harry started crying

Louis’ voice suffocated too “ would you please be my husband? “

Harry helped Louis to stand and he hugged him really tight, he was crying and Louis was hugging back patting his back

“ I love you Harry”

Harry was still hugging him, still crying

Louis smiled “ is that a yes? “

Harry looked at him, and then he cupped Louis’ face, he closed his eyes and their foreheads touched “ are you sure? “ Harry asked

Louis’ tears fell on his cheeks “ I love you no matter what “

Harry also with falling tears “ it’s a long and hard road”

“I know”

“ I am not a regular person, I won’t be okay one day”

“I don’t care, I love you”

Harry sobbed “ I will be always sick”

“and I will be always there” 

“ I might die young”

Louis didn’t talk, Harry opened his eyes and Louis was staring at him, Louis was shocked “ so do I. Who knows when he will die? ”

Harry “I am different “

Louis took Harry’s hands from his face and he kissed them both “ I don’t care, I love you”

Harry smiled and then nodded “ yes”

Louis smiled “ yes what? “

Harry giggled “ yes I will marry you”

Then they heard clapping and shouting coming from behind, Harry startled and looked behind him and there were everyone.

His mother, his sister, and Robin. Niall, Zayn, perrie Liam, and Louis family.

Gemma and His mother rushed to give him a huge and tight hug. Then Louis’ family also surround them with a big hug.

They all congratulated them and gave him tight hugs.  
At the middle of the party Louis held for Harry at their flat, Harry hugged Louis while he was in the kitchen making them some hit tea

Louis looked at Harry, Harry said “ I love you”

Louis nodded “I know curly”

Harry smiled “ I still can’t believe you asked me that”

Louis kissed his lips fast and said “ I could not hold it for more time.. I wanted you to be mine Harry, just you and me against the world”

Harry smiled “ you and me against the world”  
*****

2019

Louis was sleeping, he was in hospital after passing out in front of the hospital door after seeing  
Harry.  
Sitting beside him was Liam, he was on his phone while Louis started to stir on the bed.

Finally Louis opened his eyes and he looked around him.

“ what happened? What are you doing here? “

Liam looked at him, he put his phone down and then he sighed “ you are in the hospital. You passed out after seeing Harry”

Louis frowned and then he remembered, Louis sighed “ when can I leave? “

Liam shrugged “ I don’t know, doctors says your body is very weak and they can’t let you go that easy”

Louis looked at him and then snorted “ yeah right”

He moved the cover a way and was going to stand up but he felt extremely dizzy.

Liam was watching him, he didn’t move from his chair and then he said “ you have been out for four days, waking up and sleeping again”

Louis looked at him shocked, then the door was opened and When Louis looked at the door, he saw Harry on a wheelchair and Zayn was pushing him from behind

Louis stood up and looked between all of the three men, then he collapsed on the floor

Harry sighed “ not again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?  
> Do you want part 3


End file.
